


Scorching Love

by gmoonlight01



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Haruno Sakura - Freeform, Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hatake Sakumo - Freeform, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi Arranged marriage, Kakashi Gaiden, Kakashi love story, Mrs. Hatake, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Naruto is Just Naruto, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Pre-Shippuden, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Sakumo - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, kaori - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmoonlight01/pseuds/gmoonlight01
Summary: It was nothing but an arranged marriage, he drilled to his mind. But Kakashi somehow cannot help himself from taking care of such fragile woman, his wife.She is Sugawara Kaori, heiress of the most prominent Daimyō Clan in the entire five nations.He is Hatake Kakashi, intelligent, complicated, feared by many and hailed as the Copy Ninja of Konohagakure.In the shinobi world where Kakashi avoided all kinds of attachment, will he learn something? Perhaps care? Fear? or is it Love...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 39





	1. Scorching Love

**Author's Note:**

> New story of Kakashi and my OC. I hope y'all like it.

Kakashi had newly formed the Squad Seven and he was called at the Hokage's tower. The Third Hokage and Sugawara Clan holds the copy of a contract that if both Sugawara Hiteko and Hatake Sakumo's children are still unmarried by the age of 26, an ordeal of arranged marriage will be done.

It turns out that Hatake Sakumo and Sugawara Hiteko are best of friends. Known by the entire nations as Konoha's White Fang once saved the whole Sugawara clan in an ambush whereas Hiteko and Sakumo had a contract as a sign of their friendship of a lifetime.

In the shinobi world where Kakashi avoided all kinds of attachment, will he learn something?

_Perhaps care?_

_Fear?_

_Or is it love..._

I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters, plots, images or themes. 

I do not own the pictures displayed. Big credits to it's artist and pinterest

I only own my OC and plot.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Kaori and Little Kakashi, the start of everything.

"Papa where are we going? Are we going to eat here in Konoha for my birthday?"

She is wearing a pink lolita dress, white flat shoes and enthusiastically asked while dancing around her father's legs. Hiteko smiled, his daughter and his wife are his everything. They're the very reason why he works hard for the entire Sugawara Clan.

"Hush my sweetheart, go inside the room with your mom, later we'll be meeting with someone important in Konohagakure so be good then we'll celebrate your birthday later okay?"

She nodded happily, first time going outside their hometown, The Land of Iron and celebrating her birthday outside the manor. She swung her head outside the room as her black hair dances along the breeze in the Land of Fire, Konohagakure.

"Now now Kaori come here to mother, I'll fix your hair."

She complied and sat down on her mother's lap. Her touch is something that is completely calming to her, almost perfect.

_Like euphoria._

She has the prettiest red hair, the kindest amber eyes and the most heart warming smile. It was her mother's.

"I wish I have your red hair mum." she said

"You papa's black hair suits you best."

She giggled in happiness.

"Why are you laughing young lady?" Her mother teased as she comb the short black hair of Kaori.

"Your touch tickles mom!"

She smiled and started putting light kanzashi hairpins at the side of her hair, she faced Kaori looking at her with those kind amber eyes that her father was once captivated with.

"You really are my daughter. I love you, Kaori." She said

"We have the same golden eyes mom! It's a lucky charm! I love you too Mom!"

She hugged her, this child is everything she has.

She and Hiteko has and they will do whatever it takes to protect their little Kaori.

"Darling, Sakumo is coming in." Her husband said

A dignified man came in, he had spiky, silver hair that reached into the middle of his back tied in a ponytail and bangs that hung over his forehead protector. He proudly wore a standard Konoha-nin uniform with a pair of gloves, flak jacket, bandages on his right arm, and the addition of distinctive short white sleeve which had red edges and the standard crest of Uzushiogakure on it.

He also carried a holster worn diagonally over his right shoulder which held his White Light Chakra Sabre, the tantō that made him known all throughout the lands.

_Hatake Sakumo, The Konoha's White Fang._

And he is holding the hand of a young kid wearing a mask and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He bears such a great resemblance to the Konoha's White Fang.

"Ah! My dear friend I'm very much honored you came to my request! Is that your son? Oh look how much he have grown and he really looks like you. I bet he'll be a fine shinobi like his father!"

"Gomen we got a bit late, I fetched my son from the academy. Lady Akira, I hope you are doing well. Little Kaori is growing up beautifully too."

Kaori seems to be scared to the silver haired man, she's tightly holding her mother's skirt while hiding behind her back.

Akira returned the smile to Sakumo. "The clan is doing well thanks to your big help. Please forgive Kaori, she's not used to going outside the manor."

Sakumo smiled and kneeled in front of the little girl. "Kaori? I'm your Uncle Sakumo. I might also be your future father." He said as he patted the black wavy hair of the little child

"I heard it's your birthday and Uncle bought you a gift!"

Her eyes glittered in happiness, instantly coming towards the arms of the silver haired man "Really Sakuma Ojisan? I have a gift?"

He nodded with a smile as he showed a sophisticatedly wrapped pink box with a matching red ribbon in it. "But... You'll need to open it after dinner"

She pouted, "Not fair!"

"What do you say my son Kakashi will take you to the playgrounds? I bet you'll love it there."

Kakashi looking bored glanced to his father, clearly trying to object with his father's request but he seems to have no choice.

The next thing he knew is Sakumo dragging him and Kaori out of the place.

"Kakashi, be back by 8pm in this place. Tour Kaori around the village and play with Gai if ever you come across them."

"But dad-"

"Take care son!"

Kaori wandered happily, her curiosity around the village kept her excited and enthusiastic the rest of their walk. Kakashi on the other hand silently stood beside the kid, completely bored and annoyed.

"Hey why do you wear a mask? What are you hiding?"

"Mind your own business will ya'?"

"Geez, you're a snob. You look like Sakumo Ojisan but you surely don't have the same personalities."

Kakashi sighed. They reached the playgrounds, kids are running around along with the sun slowly setting. The silhouette of the swing and slides can be seen already. The scarlet and orange colors of the clouds vibrantly stood above everyone.

"Masked man c'mon let's play!" She exclaimed, pointing out kids playing tag your it.

"Oi Kakashi!"

"Kakashi..."

"You know the masked man?" Kaori reluctantly asked, Obito nodded involuntarily and Rin smiled at her

"Mmm. We're classmates in the academy, I'm Uchiha Obito and I'm going to be the Hokage!!"

"I'm Nohara Rin, are you new in the academy?" A brown haired girl asked, she has purple markings around her cheeks. She is pretty.

"No... Masked man is to tour me around the village, my papa visited the town and he's friends with Sakumo Ojisan!"

Obito was always playing tag, with Kakashi as everyone allies they basically won. Kaori's smile never faded out, she made friends on their neighboring land.

Her first friends.

"I'll never leave my friends out!" Kakashi suddenly exclaimed as he kicked the small tin can. Obito panting heavily and endlessly saying that he will defeat Kakashi.

They all sat down and watched the stars from above, the four of them. Kaori looking at the stars above.

_The best birthday she could ever have._

"You are my first friend, Kabusho..."

Kakashi glanced at her and gave Kaori his classic smug look. "You can't call me a friend if you can't even pronounce my name properly."

_"I don't know why I kept saying Kabusho.."_ She pouts.

Shadow of the men and his mother stood in front of them. They have probably forgot the time. Sakumo took his son's hand while Kaori's father held his small little daughter in his arms with his wife standing beside him.

Hatake and Sugawara family all smiled in front of the camera as it clicked. Kaori and Kakashi both in the middle and their parents behind. It was such a strong friendship between families, no political matters involved, no feudal matters.

They sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. It was Kaori's 5th birthday and Kakashi's finally graduating as genin. Finally Sakumo handed out the pink box that Kaori has been itching to open.

"Kakashi, give this to Kaori."

Kakashi complied, he has no choice anyways. "Here. Happy Birthday."

A wide smile formed Kaori's lips as she finally got to touch the pink box.

A silver locket. Kaori almost squealing in happiness while hugging Sakumo and Kakashi with her small arms.

"You like me Kabusho do you!" She involuntarily blurted out, Kakashi flustered while throwing a glare to the little kid.

"I told you it's Kakashi! And as if! Father just asked me to give that to you!!"

Kaori didn't listen, still chuckling on the silver locket she received from the Hatake family. She patted Kakashi's unruly silver locks.

"When we grow up I hope we meet again! I'll carry out my duty as Sugawara and you will be a great shinobi like Sakumo Ojisan!"

"Be more prettier when we grow up!" He provoked, Kaori's face turned red

"I may not have mom's red hair but I'm pretty too! Just wait Kabusho you masked man!!"

"It's Kakashi!!"

"I'm getting a bit jealous the way our daughter likes Sakumo and Kakashi, Darling." Hiteko said and his wife just laughed. Appreciating the happiness they were experiencing.

Kaori opened the silver locket and the photo that was taken awhile ago was placed inside.

"Mama, Papa look it's all of us with Sakumo Ojisan and Kabusho!!!" Sakumo chuckled

"It's Kakashi, I told you!" He defended and Kaori stucked her tongue out.

"It's Kabusho and no one can convince me otherwise bleh!!"

The next and her last day of Konoha was silent. The eerie sound of their temporary residence was unusually scary and somehow filled with negative energy on it.

Her mom entered, holding a small black cape and wore it for Kaori. "We're going home sweetheart, have you bid your goodbyes to Kakashi? He's outside with your Sakumo Ojisan."

Kaori nodded happily, going towards Kakashi standing behind his dad.

"Oiii!! Kabusho I'm going home I want to celebrate my next birthdays with you and I'm going to make sure I'm much more prettier when that time comes!"

He crossed his arms "As if!"

The Sugawara family finally traveled along the way, with few samurais as their guard and Sakumo with few of Jōnin level insisting to take the mission to safely escort the family back in The Land of Iron. It is to secure the alliance scroll of Konoha and Sugawara Clan.

The feeling is getting darker, it was filled with negative energy. Sakumo walked beside Hiteko's palanquin.

"You are right. They are here."

Kaori silently sat down on her mother's lap, her mother's amber eyes is completely different. It was sad and it was filled with cautiousness.

"Mom.. Why is your hair red?" Despite the cautions of her mother, she still managed to smile to her daughter.

"Mom came from the sealing family before I married your Papa I was an Uzumaki."

"Sealing... Uzumaki??"

"You'll understand soon sweetheart."

Suddenly a loud thud that forcefully opened the door of their palanquin, dragging Kaori and her mother away from everyone.

Kaori's eyes widened and trembled in fear when she saw bloody samurais fell down the floor, lifeless.

"Akira!! Kaori!!" His father exclaimed.

A white chakra sabre landed behind the masked ninja's neck. White chakra flowed in the tantō and his face is far from the Uncle Sakumo Kaori once met.

"Let go of them or I'll slit your throat out."

"M-mom... S-Sakumo Ojisan.." She started crying, the masked ninja holding her hair while grasping her mother's neck in the masked ninja's arms

"Y-you are the White Fang!!"

"I don't like repeating myself let go of them."

"Careful with the threats White Fang or I will kill this mother and child as well as your little injured comrade over there."

A clone landed infront of Sakumo and took Kaori on his arms. She started screaming as they take away Kaori from their mother. Even the Konoha jonins stood cautiously, at this point of time they cannot do anything when they held the Sugawara as captive. If one of them dies, the alliance will crumble and Konoha will be held responsible.

One of the masked ninja who attacked got a hold of an injured comrade of Sakumo.

He took away his tantō. Heavily sighed.

With Kaori's mother born as a full blooded Uzumaki, she is an often target as the vessel of the jinchuriki and to strengthen the alliance between Uzumakis and Land of Iron, Hiteko and Akira married.

Few years later Sugawara Hiteko was saved by Hatake Sakumo on an ambush, this resulted their friendship that they have right now and because of the friendship, Sugawara agreed for an alliance with the Konohagakure.

An earth poisoned needle pointed to Kaori. She started screaming and shouting, desperately seeking for help.

"Let go of the child, you need a jinchuriki right? I will cooperate. Let go of my daughter."

"We are not dumb Uzumaki Akira. Give us the peace treaty scroll and you are coming with us!!"

Sakumo did not utter a word. Completely in dilemma as the rogue ninjas held his comrades, the wife and child of his friend are held captive. He was purposely lured out. Knowing they cannot take on the Konoha's White Fang they would resort to a careful planning of holding them as captives.

A loud scream from his comrade heard from the other side, his abdomen is completely stabbed with poison and Sakumo clenched his fist.

"We are not going to wait any longer, White Fang!"

Not letting Kaori and her mother endanger themselves, Sakumo finally took out the scroll. His comrades desperately screaming 'Don't' and 'Complete the mission'

But he didn't listen. He cannot endanger the lives of his comrades and dear friends.

"I need to do what is based on my principle." He whispered. He gave out the scroll in exchange of his comrades life.

Although it may seem impossible already... He will try.

"Save my comrade." was all he muttered, the enemies complied and gave the antidote that would heal the poisoned and stabbed abdomen of his comrade.

A loud scream echoed in the forest. She completely stabbed her own heart. Avoiding the enemies to get a hold of her to become the jinchuriki of the tailed beast to attack Konoha.

"Mom!!!!"

"Akira!!!"

"Lady Akira!!"

Sakumo took out his tantō once more but the masked ninja who holds the peace treaty scroll got out with its teleportation technique.

Hiteko held his wife in his arms. She is coughing and losing too many blood. "K-kaori.."

She faced her child.

"D-don't cry sweetheart.."

Akira yielded out hand signs, the moment she released the technique Kaori started screaming in pain and finally blacked out.

Sakumo standing helplessly to his friend's dying wife. He knows what it felt like.

_Like when he lost his wife too._

It was sealing curse on her mind. Akira looked back to his husband and held his cheek. "I sealed this memory...away from Kaori... I have a weak sealing technique, I don't know until when she'll forget it.."

"Until then... Take care of our Akira, darling..."

She turned to Sakumo's direction. "And I do hope... Our children will meet again in the future endeavors... My last wish for our children is to be happy, Darling and Sakumo-san..."

She closed her eyes, her heart stopped beating and no pulses can be felt anymore. Her body turned cold.

Despite the lost treaty scroll, Hiteko and Sakumo remained on good terms but it's situation with the Konohagakure got a bit different.

Hiteko never accepted any alliances from any other nations anymore.

The Land of Iron independently stood on it's own.

Sakumo was blamed by the whole village.

Even the comrades he saved, blamed him for the loss of the potential alliance and the failure of the mission.

He followed his own principle to save a dying comrade.

Once famed _'The Konoha's White Fang'_ became someone who disobeyed the shinobi's code of conduct.

He was just promoted a ninja of Chūnin level, Kakashi stood at the Hatake household.

_Staring at his father's lifeless body, he was tied to the shinobi's code of conduct and pledged to himself that he will not end up like his Father._

She opened her eyes and did not remember anything, The only thing Kaori remembered is her mother died from an ambush.

_Staring at her mother's lifeless body, she was secluded the rest of her life in the Manor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back with another fanfic for y'all. It's a bit different but still a long shot. I hope y'all give it a try!  
> I'm sorry I fucked up a bit to the timeline. Cannonically Kakashi's father died before he became genin (5y/o) but for the sake of the story to line up. I made it look like this. 
> 
> With love,  
> gmoonlight01


	3. Blood Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi had newly formed the team 7 and he was called by the Third Hokage for a certain contract.

Weeks have passed since the start of squad seven's D-ranked missions, Kakashi with his genins at the back are walking casually at the streets of Konoha. "Today's mission is done. Go home." Kakashi started walking ahead while Naruto and the kids are exclaiming how boring the missions are.

He was summoned by the Third Hokage as an urgent matter.

 _Reporting D-ranked missions isn't really a big deal to Sandaime, I wonder what he wants._ He thought. Kakashi politely knocked the door and as he opened it, he found one unfamilliar face, a man and perhaps a secretary? he wasn't sure either.

Kakashi sighed, his hands in his pockets and lazily looked to the hokage while releasing the smoke from his tobacco pipe.

"Kakashi, this is Ichimo. Sugawara's secretariat." Kakashi just nodded, still not being able to grasp what is happening.

"Is there something I am needed of, Sandaime-sama?" The man claimed to be Ichimo looked in awe to Kakashi from his feet up to his silver hair.

Kakashi did not bother, too bored and too tired to care.

"No doubt. He really is the son of the White Fang, Hatake Sakumo. Your fiancé is looking forward to meet you." he bowed and finally Kakashi's visible eye flinched.

"What are you talking about? Sandaime-sama I'd appreciate some explanations prior to this matter." the hokage nodded.

"Ichimo-san can you give us a minute? I'll let Kakashi know that the Sugawara Clan have arrived in the village. My elite jonins and ANBU will be in charge of your entourage and safety."

As soon as Ichimo left, the hokage placed an old scroll. It was originally sealed but seems like the hokage has already opened it as Kakashi took it his eyes widened.

"I don't remember father mentioning this blood contract." Kakashi stood in complete disbelief.

"It happened years ago. I never really opened it but I needed to when the secretariat of Sugawara requested a meeting."

"Tell me this is not happening." he answered

"I'm sorry Kakashi but they also hold the very same copy. It has their blood pact and I even had it checked to the forensics. The blood contract is true and certified that if you and the Sugawara heiress are still unmarried by the age of 26 you are to be automatically married."

"Wait up. I've always followed all the missions and even being a jonin leader, but this? I can't accept this." Kakashi defended as the hokage piped up his tobacco.

"It seems like the current first lady of Sugawara, Matsumomo pushed and revived the contract. You know that The Sugawara is the most prominent daimyō clan in the entire five nations right? They are the source of agriculture and the most important people in politics, if the council finds out that you're in a marriage contract to the Sugawara Clan, you'd be in a much more difficult position. Your father, your clan and your shinobi career will put you in danger. You know that we cannot breach a contract Kakashi, it may affect Konohagakure. The Sugawara commands the samurai, I don't want to make the village vulnerable and start an unnecessary war because of the contract you refused to."

Kakashi sighed, feeling undefeated and the hokage hands out a folder 

It may seem a bullshit but he knows how toxic the council can be, as a shinobi for more than 2 decades he knows how the council works.

"This is your fiancé Sugawara Kaori, not much information but this is the best we could gather. The wedding will be in three days time. I cannot lose another talented shinobi because of this contract so please consider this as a service to the village Kakashi and besides, trust your father's instinct."

Kakashi held the folder and he opened it. A photo of a black haired woman wearing a plaid button pink puff dress, her hair is tied down with a braid, her eyes is amber colored like it was glowing, her skin pale as white but her cheeks and lips are red as blood. Kakashi noticed her lips half smiled.

"She's a real beauty, Kakashi."

"She looks too high maintenance. What's this information? It just stated that she studied some politics during her teen years, first daughter of Sugawara Hiteko, silent and obedient. That's all." he said

"They're a private family, it is the best we could gather. You should start looking for a house, Kakashi or if you would want we'll wait for the Sugawara-"

"No. I'll find a suitable house. I don't want to involve myself with that family. I know I am financially stable to cope up with the Sugawara's standards. I'm doing this for the village's and my father's sake." Kakashi said as he leaves the folder and left the tower.

Disguising himself as Sukea, he decided to look for a house and thankfully he found one, a two storey house with white designs.

Later on he found himself at trouble as the genins tried to take off his shadow clone's mask!

 _It's a big regret I approached the kids. But it's also good to test their teamwork._ He said in his thoughts but in exchange Naruto and the others helped him with the furnitures but he made sure not to disclose the address and left the arranging to the men from the shop.

It didn't bothered him, he does not even care and he's just being mutual about the decision since both of them are probably just forced to do this. Finally walking away from the village he stumbled upon Guy and thankfully, his bestfriend did not notice him.

Kakashi's about to go back to his apartment when a woman bumped into her. He immediately held her waist before falling and the woman just held from his arms.

"I'm so sorry! I was lost and I'm not looking at the way." Kakashi's eye widened as she saw the woman.

 _Sugawara Kaori_. She's wearing a pale blue dress with some black linings on the skirt, a flower and a field. Their clan symbol.

"You seem lost." and the woman nodded while looking around the village anxiously.

"I was just attempting to follow the commotion in hopes that I can find my way back but the kids are so fast and I got lost."

_Must be the genins trying to take off my mask!_

"Where are you heading?" he asked

"Uhh the market..."

"I'm heading that way too." Kakashi said as he leads the way to the market. Truth be told he was so tired and he just wanted to go home.

"I'm Kaori. Just some merchant."

"Sukea. Freelance photographer."

"Thank you, Sukea-san." it was a silent walk, Kaori observing the village and Kakashi watched her, well observing her.

"New to the village?" he asked and she nodded

"You can say it like that but it is more of an I needed to live here." she answered

"Can I ask why?"

"Going to get married." she answered nonchalantly

 _Apparently, I'm going to get married to someone I do not even know._ Kaori said in her thoughts.

Kakashi and Kaori finally reached the market and Kaori started going around, looking in awe as many people are gathered in the markets of Konoha. Kakashi watched the woman.

"Is this your first time?"

"It's technically my first time going outside town. I'm not allowed to go outside the manor."

"Manor huh... So you're from a rich famil-"

"No! I- uhhmm a daughter of merchant so we use manor all the time!" Kaori defended but Kakashi smirked, _it's as if I do not know you, Sugawara Kaori._

Kakashi noticed that Kaori stopped by a takoyaki stall and she just stared at it. Like for five minutes straight. "Do you want some?" she flustered

"I heard about it... So this is what it looks like... I haven't bought money, I actually escaped from the temporary residence."

"Do you want to try our Takoyaki young lady?"

She sheepishly nodded, the old man was clearly a bit skeptical. It was somehow he knew the identity of this woman is high maintenance and wasn't used to foods like this.

"Are you really sure it's a commoner's fo-"

"It's still food and it really looks tasty!" She excitedly said

Kakashi ended up buying Kaori some takoyaki, she's obviously trying to keep herself from not squealing from happiness. "Uhhh Thank you Sukea-san I'll pay you back when I get home. I promise!"

"So...Getting married huh?" she just nodded while munching the takoyaki on her right cheek "Gosh! this tastes so good, I should have known! Oh and yeah, more or so an arranged marriage between families and apparently he's a well known guy in this village. I think he's Kabusho Hatake? Kobusho? I forgot."

"It's Hatake Kakashi, one of the finest ninja in Konoha!". The vendor answered and Kaori nodded

"Yeah it's him! Kakashi-san!" She answered

Kakashi involuntarily chuckled at the woman's reaction and it grew silent upon them again. Kaori silently ate and Kakashi just looked around, clearly getting bored and tired from everything that happened.

"Uhh Sukea-san can I ask you something?" Kaori sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. It's as if she is asking for some favor.

He just nodded and she responded with a kind smile "I heard there's a great overlooking in Konoha that could see the full view of the village and the great stones, well since you're my first friend in the village can you take me there? It won't take long I promise!"

Kakashi half smiled, just submitting himself to the favors of the woman. Kakashi lead the way and as usual it was silent, even Kaori does not know what she should say or how she should act in front of the man.

And there the whole village stood before them, her eyes glowed in happiness while her dress and hair danced along the wind from the top of the cliff. _She looks marvelous._

"Living in Konoha is not bad if I can see this kind of view everyday. Are you married Sukea-san?" she softly asked

He shook his head off "Got no plans for marriage."

She smiled. Almost sarcastic one. "I was trained for this since I was a little kid. They'll teach etiquettes, how to dress, how to cook, how to act in front of men because it is a requirement of being a 'wife' like women are just toys that are being sold." She bitterly said as she swing her right hand in the air, shaping the faces of the previous hokages. Kakashi decided not to answer.

At this point, he is not even interested but her next statements made him jump out of his curiosity.

"I can escape this marriage if I want to, but I wanted freedom too."

He smirked. _You are a selfish woman, Kaori._ He said in his thoughts.

"What are you talking about? How can being married make you free to a guy you don't know? Let alone you have no idea if he wanted this."

She glanced to Kakashi and once again gave her a warm smile. _You can easily deceive anyone with that smile, Kaori._ He thought.

"I know, I'm at least trying to help that Kabusho relieve his burden, if this goes up to the feudal lords it'll be troublesome. I do not want to cause trouble for him and my father. I do have some respect." she defended and Kakashi just stared at the woman.

 ** _"Regardless of what kind of person he is, I can't put him in a situation where he is pressured while I can easily escape the circumstances. I don't even know what Kabusho has been through and I can't afford to put more problems in his plate."_** Kakashi's eyes widened.

The contact lenses are very much hurting him and his sharingan is unconsciously spinning aggressively. He judged her when in fact he himself doesn't know the woman standing beside him. He didn't answer, he just stared at her as she memorize the view of the village.

"I'm doing this for our sake. I won't force him to talk, care or worse, love me. I'm saving both of us in this dreadful situation that our fathers caused. I respect his father and this Kabusho guy like how this village respects him." She said and Kakashi smiled

"It's Kakashi."

Kaori chuckled "I don't know why I kept on saying Kabusho" she softly said.

Kaori suddenly panicked anxiously as she noticed the sun setting down. She's been awfully scared and she's desperately asking Kakashi where's the district with a large fountain and park on it. Kakashi figured it might be near the Hyūga district, so Kakashi decided to walk her home.

_Just for the sake of formalities._

"Uhh Sukea-san, I'm fine here already. I promise to pay you back the next time we meet. I'm sorry I really need to go." she bowed and ran away from the man.

Kakashi wanting to leave her alone but his feet did the complete opposite as he followed her from afar, he noticed that there are ladies waiting outside the gate, two of them seems to be a maid but the other is awfully over sophisticated. Kakashi hid by the trees and Kaori finally entered the gates.

From a afar he saw Kaori bowed to the woman and as she looked up, Kakashi's eyes widened.  
A loud slap clearly heard from his direction and Kaori fell on her knees.

"You are such a brat!!! You caused me all this trouble and you have all the audacity to bow and greet me?!" the woman said as she forcefully held Kaori's cheeks and she just sat there as she continuously take the woman's insult and slaps.

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment.
> 
> With Love,  
> gmoonlight01


	4. Bonded by Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Kaori's nuptials

Kakashi quietly sat on the chair, he's wearing his typical mask, a black and white hakama paired with a black haori with their Hatake insignia. It's been awhile since he wore their clan symbol.

And who would have thought I'll be getting married.

"I didn't expect you'll be marrying the great Sugawara Clan's heiress. Your father is really something else." Asuma said

"Then why don't you go and exchange with me." Kakashi answered

"Not happening. I've got someone already."

"Eternal Rival! I never imagined you getting married! What's she like!!? Is she pretty?! Sophisticated?! A shinobi?! A youthful one?!" Guy enthusiastically exclaimed and Asuma hushed him down

"Keep it low, the bride is on the other side of the room. The Land of Fire council is in high hopes, Sugawara Clan and Konoha are suddenly in alliance. Everyone is in awe when the head clan and his wife made their entourage."

"I do not want to involve myself in political matters. I'm just doing this for the village." Asuma just nodded in response as he noticed the fretful attitude of the silver haired jōnin.

Kaori on the other room is patiently standing by the windows. She is wearing a white kimono with some red linings, with an obi and the Sugawara insignia obijime. Her long black hair is tied up in a bun with lots of heavy kanzashi hairpins.

_I'm really getting married to someone I don't even love. Heck, I do not even know him or what he looks like._

"Lady Kaori, is there anything you need? Lord Hiteko and Mistress Matsumomo are already outside." she smiled at Chisa, her personal maid since she was a child "I'm fine already Chisa, I'm going to miss you."

"Please come visit the Manor from time to time... It's going to get lonely without you. I hope Lord Hatake is a good guy and a good looking one!" Kaori smiled at her, they treated each other as best friends since they are kids. Both of their senses came back to reality when they heard a knock.

_It doesn't matter if he looks good or not. I just hope he is a kind person._

Chisa came to greet a woman, a Leaf shinobi from the looks of it. Kaori did not bother looking, not even interested to what she and Chisa are talking about.

"Lady Kaori, This is Yūhi Kurenai. She's a Jōnin shinobi of the Leaf." Kaori finally looked to the woman with crimson eyes. She smiled and bowed at her

 _She is so beautiful._ Kaori thought.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Yūhi-san."

"It's an honor Lady Kaori, you can just call me Kurenai. I'm actually here under the orders of the Third Hokage." she nodded and it was silent again.

"Kurenai-san...This Hatake guy, is he??" she reluctantly asked while looking down and Kurenai smiled to her.

"He's one of the best shinobi in the Leaf, He is my batchmate during our academy years. Kakashi is a kind man. I'm sure he'll take care of you." she tried to assure Kaori but she seems to be doubting every single thing and just out of respect she just nodded in response.

_Care..._

_Mistress had always taught me to be the good lady they want to be. Always smile. Always smile even if it kills you. Be a good wife and satisfy your husband's needs._ She thought.

Things like that are always drilled to her since she was a child and suddenly all the attention are shifted to the men that entered the room. The masked guy is obviously the groom while the other two must be a leaf shinobi. Kaori finally glanced up the groom, a silver haired man stood beside her.

_He seems so familiar..._

Cold looks from afar. _Is he really kind?_

She cannot fully see his face because his left eye is covered by his spiky silver hair and a mask up to his nose that covered half of his face.

"It was nice meeting you, Hatake-san."

"Likewise, Lady Sugawara."

The groom and the bride finally stood upon everyone. It is a formal and private wedding, with few of the jōnin ranked shinobi, the Third Hokage, the Sugawara clan and some of the councils of Konoha.

It clearly looked like nothing but a political marriage.

Wedding rites are Shinto-style. San Ku Do or the nuptial cups is done by the groom and bride to drink sake three times each, from three different-sized sake cups called _sakazuki_.

The exchanging of vows and rings are done personally, only both of them could hear and the people just watched from afar.

Kakashi took out a silver ring with a small amber stone, just like her eyes, he silently slid it to her ring finger.

"I do not know you so I don't have any idea what to say. I'm sorry to put the burden that our parents started but I do hope we get to be mutual in terms of understanding each other, Lady Sugawara." It was now Kaori's turn to take out the similar ring, she held Kakashi's hand as she slid the ring of his finger.

_His hand is unbelievably soft. It's as if he's not a working shinobi._

"I should be the one apologizing for what the mistress, my papa and the council caused. I know it's hard but I'll do my very best to at least serve you the wife that you deserve. I also wish for mutual understanding between us."

The exchanging of vows is finally done and announced them husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride." Kaori flustered as Kakashi leaned closer to her.

He immediately pulled down his mask and gave her a peck.

It was not so inviting but more of an obligation.

_I didn't even get to glance at his face._

The newly weds finally faced the crowd and to her surprise, Kakashi held her hand towards the reception.

The reception was mainly about Kaori's parents. It was troublesome that many of the councils interview her and Kakashi. It was tiring and all she wanted to do is to escape.

"Hatake-san"

"Just Kakashi. You're a Hatake too." he coldly replied. Kakashi noticed how different she acts.

Yesterday she's reckless and free but now she's like tied to every rules, needed to smile, wave and greet people of high positions.

_Heck, you even ate lots of Takoyaki yesterday Kaori._

"Do you want to escape here?" her sudden question got him completely off the hook and glanced down at the woman looking from afar.

"Where do you plan to go?"

"Mistress wants me to change into my _Uchikake_. You could come with me and wait by the other side. I want to eat peacefully." She demanded and Kakashi just nodded.

"Lead the way then."

The newly weds silently walked away from the reception. Kaori and Kakashi goes back to the room where they have first met, Kakashi sat down not even talking.

"Lady Kaori! what are you doing here? Aren't you and Lord Kakashi should be in the reception?" Chisa exclaimed looking back and forth to the newly weds.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Chisa! I made an excuse to change into my _Uchikake_ and have Kakashi-san come with me."

Kakashi raised his hand to Kaori's servant as a sign of greeting. Chisa assisted Kaori to change into her kimono and as she came out Kakashi stared at the woman wearing a red _Uchikake_ with an elaborate silk robe covered with embroidered flowers and cranes.

"Lord Hatake is there anything you want?" and he shook his head off "You can drop the formalities. I'm no part of a noble clan."

"I'll get your food Lady Kaori and Lord Kakashi." Chisa said as she completely ignored the man's words and left the room.

With a table between them, Kaori decided to sit in front.

"Please forgive Chisa. She cannot drop formalities... She'll get punished."

"Even if it's just three of us?" Kaori nodded

"Mistress is strict and her punishment are far worst you can ever imagine."

"I see. Why do you call her mistress? She's your mother." Kakashi cautiously asked as he remembered the events three days ago when he witnessed as Sukea the way that mistress treated her.

"She's my stepmother. My mom died when I was 5 years old. Ambush." She said and Kakashi just nodded noticing that she didn't want to talk about it.

_Makes sense there's no way that's your mother._

\-------  
The nuptials ended smoothly. Kaori just cannot disappoint his father and most importantly the mistress. Kakashi and Kaori walking by the Sugawara's temporary residence to get her things.

Kakashi noticed how uncomfortable and anxious the woman is most especially when she saw the lights open, indicating that the mistress and her child are already at their temporary residence. She sighed and they knocked the door.

"Lady Kaori, Lord Hatake! Are you here to get your things? I packed it up for you Lady Kaori!" she just smiled at Chisa and Kakashi just stood there quietly.

"Ahhh there it is my precious Kaori's husband! You are really a fine man Hatake Kakashi!" the woman suddenly came forward holding Kakashi's shoulders while looking to him up and down.

"Ahh yes... It's a pleasure meeting you Matsumomo-sama."

"Drop the formalities dear! You are a part of the family already, right Kaori? Oh and by the way this is Matsuko, my daughter." Kaori just smiled but this Matsuko looked at him almost like as if she's flirting with Kakashi.

"Is Father home Mistress?" she politely asked and the face of her stepmother changed into a smug and angry look.

"Why don't I come with you upstairs to fix your things alright? Chisa, assist Kakashi and make sure he feels at home." Matsumomo said as she forcefully held Kaori's arms, dragging her upstairs.

"You are an insolent child." he heard her whispered.

Matsumomo and Kaori was about to take a step further when Kakashi held Kaori's hand. Causing the mistress to look back to him. "Even if it's temporary, I asked Kaori to tour me to her room. We agreed I'd help her move her things out... If that's okay with you Matsumomo-sama." Kaori looked in surprise as her stepmother tugged her arms away, causing her to fall out of balance, thankfully Kakashi's hands held her in full control and was able to catch her.

"We are going to talk some time soon, Kaori." was the only thing her stepmother said as she left the area.

 _What was that? Why did you but in? Mistress would be mad..._ She said in her thoughts but she was able to calm down, felt relieved that she wouldn't have to take beatings from her stepmother.

"Let's go." Kakashi initiated going upstairs and Kaori held his hakama, making Kakashi stop from his tracks.

Her head is low and her face is not even visible to Kakashi but he clearly knows she's trying to hold back the tears.

"Thank you, Kakashi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> With love,  
> gmoonlight01


	5. What a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First two months of Kakashi and Kaori living in the same household seems to be harder than they thought. 
> 
> Then she met Sukea... Again.

_"It's okay for you to have someone else, just be sure no one will know. I do not want to taint our marriage and families." Kaori said_

_"Likewise."_

_"Uhh.. Okay.."_

Now that she realizes it, Kakashi bought a big household for the two of them. They both have separate rooms on the second floor and Kaori did not know which is the master's and which is the guest bedroom, but her guts says that hers is more bigger than Kakashi's.

_He's a shinobi and he rarely goes home. He even prefers to eat out!_

She never even dared enter his room, they'd only see each other at the hallways of the second floor.

Kaori prepared some omelettes and tea, having breakfast with Kakashi is some what became obligatory.

_And hell, it was awkward._

The silver haired shinobi calmly and silently sat down the dining chair, reading his usual Make Out Paradise.

_He really likes that book, he almost reads it everyday!_

Kaori did not speak a word, she placed the food and sat down in front of Kakashi and they both started eating, she didn't even bothered looking.

In the past 2 months they've been living together she never even got to glance on his face, trying to sneak out on a shinobi won't work either ways.

When she looked up to the man, he is already done eating. She sighed. _As usual._ She said in her thoughts.

"How's your team?" She tried to open a conversation, Kakashi on the other hand just placed the dishes on the sink, didn't even bothered looking to her

"Fine."

"That's nice. Do you have missions today?" She inquired and the silver haired shinobi just replied with a nod.

_This man only knows yeah and nod. I officially declare it!!_

Kaori responded back with a nod, figuring out that Kakashi doesn't want to talk. She placed the plates on the sink and rolled her eyes in irritation.

"This guy has some antisocial issues." She muttered as Kakashi puts on his sandals near the door.

As soon as he was about to reach the door she turned to him and softly smiled

"Are you going to go home? Should I make dinner?"

He didn't even looked back and Kaori almost glared at him. _Should I throw him this cup so he'd learn how to look back and talk to me in a such a nice way!!_

"I'll eat out."

"Okay."Kaori answered, trying to mimic his classic bland lines.

She faced her mirror as she brushed her hair, she wore a simple red faded skater dress and decided to clip her bangs. Kaori's eyes landed to a particular white frame. It was their old family picture and she smiled bitterly.

"Mom, I miss you. I got married and you see he is hard to talk with, I know nothing about him at all! But he seems like a talented shinobi though, he is always busy with missions and a well known man." She said as she held the frame

"The picture is getting old... Should I have it scanned already?"

Kaori decided to head out of their house. She's been itching to explore the village but she herself is scared to do so, she didn't even know where she should start and heck, she didn't even know which part of the village they are residing in.

Nevertheless, Kaori recklessly explored each and every corner of the village. The kids running around and the vendors along the alleys of the street made the whole village alot more warm and at ease.

She smiled. _Peace._

She's been talking with lots of strangers around the village asking where the printing press of pictures are and such.

\---------  
Usual D-ranked missions with these loud kids always tires him out. He watched the kids bicker as they help out in the home of elderly to pick up some trash around the lake.

He sighed. Going outside was somehow calming and less awkward for him and maybe to Kaori's case too.

"Kaka sensei! Could you stop showing an hour late!!" Naruto complained as he picked up some tin cans in the lake.

Kakashi was even uninterested to listen and keep up with his energy, it's almost noon time and he still has lots of energy reserves.

_Minato sensei, your son is sure talkative._

As soon as the mission ended, Kakashi attempted to leave the three but Naruto suddenly hugged Kakashi's legs. "No way you're going to leave us out again Kaka sensei!"

"Naruto get off me" He complained

"No way, we're going to try this Curry House and you should come and treat us for being late!" He complained, still hugging his legs. He sighed

"Yeah Kakashi Sensei you should treat us, Ino told me their sensei is always treating them bbq!" Sakura complained while Sasuke didn't utter a word

 _They're not going to stop aren't they?_ He sighed and forcefully pulled Naruto away from his legs

"Fine." He said and Naruto's smile grew wider

"You promise that! A shinobi never breaks his promises!" Naruto enthusiastically said and started leading the way towards the Curry House.

Squad Seven reached the Curry House and a familiar silhouette exits the small restaurant. She's wearing a red faded dress and holding a white handbag, it's Kaori.

_So she finally decided to come out of the house huh._

Kakashi and team 7 ate in chaos, still not giving up on taking off his mask but clearly everyone failed to do so.

"Man have you seen that raven chic with golden eyes?"

"Yeah. She's walking around the village, she must be a tourist. She's hot but she looks like a prude"

"I'd pay for anything to bang her, you should have seen how she lowers her body and her cleavage showing up. Her long red dress made me want to accompany her all day long."

Kakashi's forehead creased, annoyed and mad to the way they describe a woman and worse it is his wife. Kakashi decided to pay the lady in charge and left team 7.

 _I've got things to do._ He said in his thoughts.

\---------  
Kaori was smiling when she left the printing press, the newly scanned family photo of their family and the new frame she bought looked gorgeous.

Carelessly walking around the village as she holds the frame. "This will surely look good in the vanity area-"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I'm not looking- Oh Sukea-san!!" She smiled

The man raised his hand and smiled back. "Yo."

"How are you? Oh thank Kami I finally have someone to talk with." She said

"I should be the one asking that, haven't seen you in awhile."

The woman smiled. "Well I don't get out of the house, still not familiar around." She said as she started walking straight ahead the streets, Kakashi unconsciously followed her from behind

"Did you had your photographs printed too?" She asked and Kakashi rubbed his nape, awkwardly smiling to the raven haired woman

"Uhh yeah." He answered and Kaori rolled her eyes.

 _Men surely loves to answer 'yeah' as a response huh._ She thought

Kaori who's already dying out of boredom decided to persuade Kakashi or in her case, Sukea to walk around the village. They've been walking for hours already and eventually both of them grew tired. The sun is slowly setting and they both sat by the grass at the Konoha's park.

She let out a sigh "I finally got to roam around the village! Too bad I haven't memorized all of it." She complained as she took out some plastic from the convenience store.

She gave an onigiri to Kakashi "Here. I wish I could make some for you as my gratitude for roaming around the village. Come visit our house some other time so I can at least cook you some dinner."

Kakashi just stared at the woman and she throw out some weird glares at him "I don't accept 'no thanks' as an answer, I'll push you in that river if you don't accept it!" She said glaring at Kakashi.

He chuckled. "You are such a ferocious woman."

She rolled her eyes "And I'm close to pushing that Kabusho in that river." She clenched her fist in the air, Kakashi gasped in surprise

"It's Kakashi."

She crossed her arms "Don't care I prefer Kabusho."

He chuckled. "How's the married life?"

She once again glared at the man and clenched her fist while holding the onigiri

"That man is a jerk! Kurenai told me that he is nice and all but all he ever did was to answer 'yeah' and some ridiculous nods! I sometimes want to throw him the plates in the house!!!" She complained, making Kakashi chuckle in disbelief

_A jerk huh._

"Maybe he is just shy, you know you haven't really known each other for a long time maybe he is uncomfortable yet." He defended himself and she rolled her eyes out of irritation once again

"We don't even know each other but we're casually talking to each other like some old friends! I'm just as uncomfortable as he is but at least I'm making an effort to form some friendly conversation with him!! Kami do you even know how weird it was to eat breakfast with him? I feel like I'm eating with a ghost!"

Kakashi chuckled as he ate the onigiri. "Maybe he thinks he is making you uncomfortable that's why he decides not to interact with you."

"Hmpph. That's still disrespectful to a woman he should atleast greet good morning! That Kabusho jerk would always let me wash the dishes." She muttered softly

"I told you it's Kakashi." He corrected but Kaori decided not to listen

"Then tell him I'd either call him a Kabusho jerk or Kakashi. You defend him so much are you friends with him?" She suspiciously asked and got closer to Sukea.  
He suddenly stiffened his back with the sudden action of the woman.

"N-no, I'm not related to him, your bad mouths to Kakashi-san are safe with me."

Luckily he was able to maintain his composure as the angry woman decided to back down for a bit.

It was silent again she was caressing the frame the she was constantly looking at the streets. Kakashi stared at her.

"I don't expect anything though, he vowed he wanted to be mutual with me and yet he can't even respond properly. I was just hoping we could at least be friends." She softly said

"But you may be right. Maybe he is mad, angry or annoyed in my presence besides, he was forced to marry and live with me. I took his freedom away." Kaori added

Kakashi flinched his eye, feeling guilty of his actions towards the woman. "Oi Kaori, I don't think he-"

_That's not what it seems._

She smiled back. "That's okay though. I can't blame him." Kakashi just nodded in response, deciding not to continue the awkward conversation about him and her.

It was silent. Aesthetic colors of red, scarlet, rusty brown and orange as the sun starting to set. She smiled and unwrapped the frame that she's been holding.

"This is my mom. She died when I was 5." She suddenly opened.

Kakashi glanced at the family photo, It was Kaori around her kid years with her mom and dad. Her mother had a long familiar red hair and almost the replica of Kaori's face. Their eyes look exactly the same, the amber colored eyes.

_Is her mother by any chance..._

"You look exactly like her."

"Except Mom's red hair though." She answered

"By any chance your mother is-"

She nodded and smiled "An Uzumaki. I haven't heard that much about them but I know they are a clan of powerful ninjas known for their distinctive red hair and they have an exceptional sealing skills."

_So she might be a distinct relative of Naruto._

"Maybe that's why Mistress hates me so much. Everytime Papa looks at me, my eyes would always be reminded of mother." She said, her voice almost cracking.

Kakashi couldn't answer.

"Mother loved going around the town back in the Land of Iron. Sunsets are her thing but when we were ambushed back then they needed to seclude me...Uh well.. you know."

She suddenly chuckled almost trying to suppress her tears from falling.

"I've said too much aren't I? I should be going now."

He nodded in response

"Thank you for lending your time and ears, Sukea-san. Kabusho jerk might have been home already." She joked

"It's Kakashi." He defended

"Jerk Kakashi then." she smiled softly

_Her eyes holds many emotions._


	6. Kakashi Sensei's Wife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori met team 7

Kaori actually felt relieved. Kakashi's always gone out of missions means she could stay alone and not bother each other. 

_Well since he doesn't want to talk, I'd let him be._ She thought.

She got up to cook breakfast, it's been almost 3 months now since they've been into this routine.

She wakes up earlier than Kakashi but sometimes it's the latter and the way they're eating together was just an obligatory action for them but most of the time Kakashi likes to eat out. It never really bothered her anymore, she respects his decisions and she probably thinks Kakashi is still mad or annoyed.

_Sukea is much more manageable to talk with._

Until this day, to her surprise, the man came down wearing his usual shinobi outfit holding his classic orange book.

"Ohayo."

_What the actual hell is happening?_

"O-ohayo, Kakashi."

"You should stop buying groceries to the money I'm giving you. I can eat out."

She rolled her eyes as she placed the food at the table "Then what am I supposed to do to the money?"

 _You sure love to roll your eyes, woman._ Kakashi thought

"Buy yourself some clothes, like what you usually do back to your Manor." Kaori furrowed her brows as she ate

_More than 3 words and we are socializing in the very same dining table. Is this really happening?_

"I'm not like that. I have lots of things because Mistress says so. A wife should be this and that pitter patter. She defines women should love jewelry instead of cheap flowers. I'm just living by Mistress' norms."

"Besides, eating out is not healthy. Uhh by the way how's your missions with your new team?" she added

"Nothing new. My kid genin, Naruto always complains how boring the missions are. Loud and a big ball of energy. Sakura's bickering with him all day and Sasuke tires me out each day."

"Interesting team."

"You bet."

She looked in awe because Kakashi's done eating. She haven't even glimpsed a look on his face.

On normal circumstances Kakashi immediately leaves their house but to her surprise he stayed and put all the plates in the sink.

_Kami, he really stayed. He stayed to wash the dishes!!! Did the Gods listened to me when I called him a jerk?_

"I'll do it. You go meet your team!" she said but Kakashi's just as stubborn as her. He smirked.

"Don't want to hear gossips that I'm giving _my wife_ a hard time." It was the first time he chuckled and Kaori stood there. He was never like this. Not even a single day.

_My wife. He said I'm his wife._

"You sure? You might be late.."

"I don't mind. I'm meeting them later at noon."

_And that's more than 3 words again._

\-------

"I'm only showing you the way once. If you go left you'll be able to get to the market, straight ahead are the main streets and on the right are the other district."

_That's more than 3 words again._

"Got it. Thank you Kakashi. Good luck training your team!" She smiled and the silver haired jōnin just nodded in response and a poof of white smoke appeared

Just like that, he disappeared.

"Ehh....?" she said in awe. Kaori decides to start walking around the market with the money Kakashi gave her. She decided to put their household some color aside from the frame of their clans hanging by the sala.

"He may be a shinobi but I'm dying of how dull the house looks like!"

She first entered a shop full of frames and vases. A purple frame caught her attention.

_Our wedding pictures are just stored in boxes...It would be a waste if I leave it like that..._

In the end, she bought the frame. I just hope Kakashi won't get mad.

She also bought some materials for cleaning and some decorations like vases and mats. She felt happy, not because of the thought of shopping but because she got to work and made herself busy by not staying at home all day.

"I'm planning to go buy some books but I cannot carry it anymore..." She whispered as she glanced at the paper bags she's trying to hold in her arms. Kaori finally decided to head back home but her curiosity grew wider as she heard three loud kids talking to each other

"I'm going to eat Ichiraku Ramen! Do you want to have some date with me Sakura-chan?"

_Sakura..._

"Not a chance! Shannaro!" Kaori chuckled with a loud smack of the pink haired kid to the blonde one.

"Loser." said the kid wearing a high navy blue turtle neck with a very familiar insignia, Uchiha Clan.

She smiled at the kids as she goes closer to them who's constantly bickering with each other and noticed that they have shinobi headbands like Kakashi's.  
  
"Uhh kids, can I ask where is this Ichiraku Ramen?"

Naruto's smile grew wider and his eyes glittered in happiness and awe as he glanced up to the woman with her waist length wavy to curly black hair that is half tied ponytail, wearing a pink plaid knee length dress holding at least 5 paper bags in her arms.

"So pretty..." Naruto whispered but obviously heard by everyone, she heard a loud smack again "S-sakura chan.."

"Pervert!"

"You haven't got to try Ichiraku yet? Are you going to try it Nee chan?" he inquired and Kaori just nodded at the blonde genin

_What a kind kid._

"Yoshaaaa! We'll be going to Ichiraku! You'll surely love it there!" The blonde genin said leading the way and the two other kids sighed in defeat and ended up following him too.

"Are you new to village Nee chan?" a pink haired kunoichi asked and Kaori nodded

"Moved in 3 months ago."

"You're going to love the village!"

When they reached the Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto casually greeted the man.

_Seems like the kid is a regular._

Sakura politely bowed and Sasuke just ignored them.

Teuchi gasped in surprise as he slowly familiarized himself to the woman who entered. "S-sugawara-sama welcome!"

"I didn't know you knew me..."

"I heard that Lady Sugawara moved in to the village! It was an honor for you to visit our humble Ichiraku Ramen. I'm Teuchi and this is my daughter Ayame." Kaori's eyes widened but awkwardly smiled to Teuchi as well as Sasuke and Sakura but Naruto just sat down with a confused look

"I didn't knew you were Lady Sugawara, it's an honor meeting the heiress of Sugawara Clan." Sakura bowed to her

"Please please.. I don't like honorifics. I'm very much excited to try Ichiraku since this kid is very excited to eat one.." She answered pertaining to Naruto.

"Sugawara??? who's that?" Kaori felt the chair shaken up as Sasuke kicked Naruto

"Quiet down loser, they're the most prominent and richest daimyō clan in the entire five nations." Kaori placed down the paper bags at the side and tried to stop the blonde genin and Sasuke

"Are you even listening to the history? The Sugawaras are known for the Samurai and agriculture all throughout the land! I'm going to tell this to Iruka sensei!" Sakura argued but Naruto seems to care less as his eyes glittered in happiness.

"Now now... Stop bickering..." She muttered as she held Naruto's shoulders.

"Does that mean you're going to treat us ramen Nee chan????" He excitedly asked, Teuchi and the others sighed. Kaori exchanged smiles to the blonde genin "Ahh well... I don't mind..." she patted his head.

_You are such a goofy kid!_

"Yoshaaa!"

They eventually ate quietly, not in Naruto's case though.

_He is loud but this kid is kind and it is warming to be near him._

_He has a heart of a gold._

She continued eating while watching the three from her side bicker. _It's kind of tiring to be with them though, they have so much energy!_

"Kaka-Sensei is late again! He told us he'd be at Ichiraku by noon but he's not!!!" Naruto complained and Kaori's attention suddenly turned to him.

"Kakashi Sensei is always late even when he's the one who sets the time! Maybe he ate at his apartment already." Sakura answered

_How can he eat at the house when I'm not even there? Could it be he's home? Or does he have other apartment?_

"You know Kakashi?" she blurted out and it was now the kids and Teuchi's turn to shift their attention to Kaori.

"He's our sensei, Lady Sugawara." Sakura answered

"So you must be Naruto." she pointed at the blonde genin

"Sakura. That's why the name is so familiar." pointed at the pink haired genin

"And Sasuke. You're an Uchiha right?" finally pointed out at the raven haired genin and the kid just nodded.

"You know Kaka Sensei?" Naruto asked. Kaori just nodded in response, not even thinking about of disclosing herself to the kids. If Kakashi did not disclose it he probably doesn't want them to know, she respects it.

"How did you know my clan?" Sasuke said

"Your back is an Uchiha insignia. My papa once met the Captain of Police Force 15 years ago I think." She said but Sasuke decided not to answer and Kaori knew exactly why.

_I'm well aware of the assassination of Uchiha Itachi. The Uchiha clan once arranged a deal with the Sugawara. Sugawara declined because Papa knew they were attempting for a coup d'etat._

"Yaaa. So everyone's here. Gomen gomen I got lost and- Kaori?" The sudden voice of the silver haired jōnin got her attention and she immediately turned back.

"You're late again Kaka-Sensei!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed but he ignored the kids as he stared at the woman. Kakashi sat beside her. He chuckled under his mask, still holding that classic Icha Icha book that's been bothering Kaori for a while now.

"You sure brought a lot." He said. The kids are now intently watching the interactions between Kaori and Kakashi.

"Hey it's all for the house! We should at least put some decorations aside from that book of yours. What's inside that book anyways?" she pointed the Icha Icha and Kakashi just chuckled.

 _We??? Are they living together?_ Sakura thought.

"Guess you could say that. How did you get here?"

"Bumped into your team and forced myself to tag along with them. Are you going home early tonight?" she asked and Kakashi nodded

 _They're really living together!_ Sakura said in her thoughts.

"Yeah. By 7 or 8 I guess."

"Should I cook? or are you eating out again?" she asked

"A dinner would be nice." Kakashi answered

Team seven was in complete surprise of how Kaori asks all sorts of questions and Kakashi answers them all. Sakura and Naruto looking each other like she and Kakashi are some kind of lovebirds.

"Kakashi Sensei has a love interest I see~~~" Sakura teased and Naruto unconsciously agreed

"She's so pretty Kaka Sensei!" Naruto gave a thumbs up and his eyes are almost closed from smiling. Sasuke did not gave a comment but he's obviously looking at them with an awe. It made Kaori laugh in disbelief, the kids are actually teasing her and Kakashi doesn't even give a damn. 

"You did not tell them?" He asked

Kaori shook her head off and smiled to Kakashi, they saw the silver haired jonin smirked under his mask.

"Baka. We're married. She's _my wife_."

It was now the Teuchi and the whole seven gasped in complete awe. "You are married Kakashi Sensei????" Sakura squealed in excitement as she looks back and forth to Kakashi and Kaori. The amber eyed woman smiled at them as she showed her ring to the kids.

"Unbelievable..." Sasuke muttered and Naruto still smiling to Kaori

"Kaka-Sensei's Wife is really really pretty!!!" Kakashi turned to her and Kaori looking all so flustered and obviously hated the attention. Kakashi smirked, deciding to tease the flustered woman sitting beside him. 

"She really is."

Sakura started squealing but Kaori's stomach dropped.

_What the hell is happening? Did Kakashi got possessed?_

They continued to eat in a very loud manner. Naruto and Sakura never stopped teasing their sensei and Kaori. And as soon as they're done eating, Kakashi took all the five paper bags in his arms

"I can do it Kakashi-"

"I'll take you back, there's too many of this." Kakashi said and Kaori just nodded in defeat.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. I'll meet you at the training grounds 3. Dismissed." Kakashi commanded them, but as they walked farther the Ichiraku. She's been hearing Kakashi sigh.

"Hey I'm sorry... I didn't want to disturb you and your team, I'm really so-"

"No... It's not you. I told you handling them is really tiring." Kakashi answered in a problematic tone

"Eh?? Are you okay?"

"The kids are following us, they're trying to find out where we live." The thought of it made her chuckle which made Kakashi stare at her. Kaori slowly glancing to the three little kids desperately trying to grasp what she and Kakashi are talking about.

 _She never laughed like that._ Kakashi thought.

"They're really cute most especially Naruto!"

"He has too much energy." Kakashi complained which made Kaori laugh even more that surprised Kakashi.

 _I've never seen her like this since we lived in together_.

Kakashi noticed the team 7 trying to grasp what they're talking about and he just decided to let them be. "I think I should cook more dinner than usual, I finally got to witness how tiring it is to stop the three of them."

"It really is. I just happened to be lucky that I have someone who cooks dinner for me." Kakashi glanced to her that caught Kaori in complete surprise.

_What the hell is this weird feeling?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> With love,  
> gmoonlight01


	7. It's Suddenly Getting Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's gone out of mission in the Land of the Waves

Days with Kakashi since the incident with team 7 has become less awkward and to her surprise, living in the Hatake Household suddenly felt relieving, happy and calm.

It would always surprise her when Kakashi's always staying to wash the dishes before he goes to his work.

_He is so stubborn!_

She would also notice that he goes home earlier than usual, exactly 8pm just in the right time for their dinner. The house felt alive, like two actual persons got to know really well. _It's not bad at all._ It's as if Kakashi's also looking forward to welcome him home.

And today's the usual morning, Kakashi's washing the plates before he heads out for some D-ranked missions with team 7. Kaori decided to clean the sala, after sweeping the floors, she noticed that the clock is unusually not working. _Maybe it's the batteries? I don't know._ She thought. Kaori tiptoed while her small arms tried to desperately reach the clock, only touching the base of it. She groaned in frustration.

"You shouldn't force yourself to get that, your height could not obviously reach it." He teased his wife and her mind slowly processed to the silhouette of the silver haired jōnin standing behind her. He got the clock and gave it to her.

She faced the silver haired jōnin, getting flustered with how close they are right now while Kakashi's casually looking straight into her amber eyes.

 _It is more softer, I guess happy and he's calm._ Kaori thought she holds the clock to her chest.

"Uhh thanks." she smiled brightly to the man. Kakashi once again smiled to her as he goes towards the shoe rack near the exit door. He sat down and puts his sandals on.

 _"Geez, I never realized I was that small when my husband stood behind me. Heck I was just on his chin!"_ She muttered.

"I heard that Kaori." Her eyes shifted to Kakashi looking at her while chuckling and she just let out a hmph. She decided to follow him by the gate as he goes outside.

"Are you coming home tonight? Should I cook?" and the silver haired jōnin smiled at her

"Yeah. Are you going in the markets again? I'm heading that way too."

"Nah. I'll clean the kitchen and my room. Take care, Kakashi." he nodded as he started to walk casually while holding his Icha Icha book.

She frowned as the figure of the silver haired shinobi slowly goes farther. It slightly hit a pang in her chest when she noticed that Kakashi's not wearing their wedding ring, she glanced to her ring and smiled bitterly on it. _Well it's not that I should be bothered, we're just in arangged marriage. Just because we got mutuals would mean he'd wear it too._

She sighed on the thought of it but decided to let it go, she's got some cleaning to do.

\------

Noon went by so fast and as soon as she's done from cleaning she decided to take some shower. She's cooking her lunch when she heard the door unlocked. To her surprise it's Kakashi and he is unusually early. His face is a bit annoyed, bored and complicated. Kaori cannot distinguish his emotions.

"Is everything okay? Did you have lunch? I'm cooking you could have some." she inquired and the silver haired jōnin glanced up to her.

"Ahh well, urgent mission because of Naruto's complains to the Third Hokage. I need to pack my things up." She nodded in response as she goes back to the kitchen and the man immediately rushed up stairs

_Seems like it really is an urgent mission._

Around 30 minutes passed when Kakashi's finally down stairs and stands near the kitchen while watching Kaori from doing something that he cannot see.

"It'll be a week mission, Kaori. Are you going to be fine?" Kaori nodded not looking at the man. Kakashi creased his forehead for the lack of attentiveness and attention she is giving. He is completely skeptical on leaving her, but of course he would not admit that.

"Are you sure? We'll try to escort Tazuna-san to the land of waves as soon as we can." He explained and Kaori finally looks back to him as she escorts Kakashi towards the door.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Kakashi's feeling uncertain when his wife decided to escort him at the main gate. The kids are probably waiting for him. She's wearing a simple sleeveless green dress up to her knees paired with a brown long coat.

 _Kaori really loved wearing dresses._ Kakashi thought.

"You really shouldn't have bothered escorting me." Kakashi shyly said as he rubbed the back of his neck. They're at the main gate and the team 7 are watching them again, trying to figure out what they're talking about and it made Kaori chuckle, finding it completely adorable at how they would get the team seven's attention.

"It's okay and also here. Take it." Kaori handed out a lunchbox wrapped in a cloth. Kakashi closely stared at it when his eyes suddenly widened. _It's a Hatake symbol..._

"I- uhh...Asked the tailor to make some cloths with our insignia on it. But nevermind that, there's an onigiri because you haven't ate lunch. Share it with Naruto and others!" she warned

Naruto who heard his name suddenly ran towards Kaori with full excitement and started screaming that the blonde genin have heard his name. Kakashi sighed. He was always this energetic and it tires him out.

 _He's so cute!!!_ Kaori pinched both of his cheeks, causing Naruto to shout louder but unable to let go of Kaori's hands.

"Don't be too loud and reckless okay! Don't stress Kakashi too much!" she said as she lets go of Naruto. Kakashi stood there, unable to say anything as he watched his wife keeping up with Naruto's energy. _The feeling of familiarity._ Just like how Kushina loved to tease a big goofball like Obito. It was as if he's seeing things like how his Minato sensei saw things back then before they head out for a mission.

 _What's this feeling?_ He thought.

All of a sudden Kakashi wanted to go back as soon as he can.

It's as if he himself is also excited from going home. It's unusual for him to be like this.

**_Home..._ **

"You have nothing to worry about, Nee chan Dattebayo!" Naruto bragged, showing his classic thumbs up and his eyes almost closing because of his smile.

_It was really a feeling of familiarity. Just like Kushina-san to Obito back then._

Kaori tapped Kakashi's shoulder and once again smiled to him. "You too, take care okay? Come back soon."

He just nodded as they walk farther from the main gates of Konoha.  
\------

  
Today marks the fifth day since Kakashi's departure to the Land of Waves. Kaori not on her usual get up she decided not to cook some breakfast. She frowned.

 _"It's suddenly getting lonely without Kakashi and the kids_... I wonder how are they?" she whispered silently so she just decided to head out their home and walk around the village and found herself in front of a dango shop.

"Lady Kaori!" her face glanced to the woman waving her hands, a man with a cigarette in his mouth and a man with a bowl cut wearing his green jumpsuit smiling at her.

"Gai-san, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san!"

Eventually she sat with the jonin ranked ninjas. Kaori unaware of the names she's with except for Gai, Kurenai and Asuma. She noticed some strange looks from a purple haired woman wearing a nude trench coat and a fishnet inside. "You have some sophisticated woman here, Kurenai." pertaining to Kaori who is currently wearing a dark green Qi Pao with intricate design of flowers and fields up to her feet with a small slit on the side and some black closed shoes.

"And a real beauty with a very gorgeous amber eyes too." a guy wearing a bandana Konoha forehead protector and senbon in his mouth smirked while looking to Kaori.

She lowered her head. Embarrassed and wishing to disappear.

"Hey don't tease Lady Kaori!" Kurenai butted in

"Lady Kaori, they're our friends also Kakashi's batchmates. Shiranui Genma and Mitarashi Anko." Asuma introduced

"Genma, Anko. This is Kaori, she's the heiress of Sugawara. She's living in the village now." Asuma added and both of the jonins gave a surprised look. Kaori just smiled at them "It's nice meeting you."

"Also, she's Kakashi's wife." The fact that she's a Sugawara gave them enough shock made their eyes widened, but the fact that she is Kakashi's wife made their jaw dropped. 

"Holy..." Genma couldn't even fathom the right words.

"You ARE Kakashi's wife???" Anko asked in disbelief and Kaori just nodded, slightly getting annoyed like _am I not even qualified to be his wife enough for everyone to be this surprised?_ She said to herself.

"Sugoi.. when did Kakashi ever had a time to find a wife from a prominent family. Got no idea he's into high maintenance women." Kaori didn't like the way Anko speaks, too frank and she can somehow say vulgar. You do not know if it's meant to be an insult or a compliment. Kaori did not utter a word, deciding not to easily judge the way she speaks and besides, it's just their first meeting.

"That's bad, she's too pretty to have a busy man like Hatake." Genma said but she just shook her head off. "He makes sure he has time." she defended.

Kurenai and Asuma smirked "Now that's unusual." Asuma said

Few minutes passed by and Kaori decided to take her leave.

"I'll get going now, I have some errands to do... It was nice meeting you Genma-san, Anko-san. Kurenai, Gai and Asuma-san I'll see you around." She finally said as she bid her goodbyes.

She continued walking until she found herself at the Hokage's tower. _There's no turning back now! S_ he knocked the door and entered the third hokage was a bit surprised.

"Lady Kaori, it's a surprise you're here. Are you doing well in the village? Kakashi's still on his mission." she smiled at the hokage

"The village gave me a warm welcome Sandaime-sama but I do have a favor to ask." she bowed as the Third Hokage exhaled from his pipe

"Ohh. What is it?"

"I- well... errr...was trying to find a job you can offer?"

"A job? Is Kakashi not providing you your needs?" Satomi immediately gasped and denied

"N-no!! Actually he's been giving me a lot and it is more than enough... He's been out for five days now and I've got nothing else to do inside the house..." She shyly said and the hokage just smiled at her

"I see it's getting lonely without your husband... Isn't it." Kaori blushed and shyly smiled to the hokage

"Guess you could say it like that... B-but I also studied medicine when I was twenty. If there's anything I can do about medicine I can help Sandaime-sama!"

"Does Kakashi know you plan to work?"

"Errr not yet, but I'll tell him soon!"

"Very well then, Kaori. I'll call for you to assign your work tomorrow."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> With love,  
> gmoonlight01


	8. It's Good to be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi got home from his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got to finish my final medicine exam and my semester has finished!!! So as a reward for myself I’m going to update two chapters! 
> 
> Enjoy my dearest!💕

"He didn't even told me the mission would last for almost three weeks" she complained to herself as she arranges the paper works of the medicine.

The Third Hokage made her a secretary to the Head of Konoha's Pharmaceutical company and despite the Sugawara lineage, that boss is so strict!

Truth be told is she's afraid to tell Kakashi she's working and he might take it the wrong way. Kaori finally done with the paper works, she decided to head home, holding her white long coat along the roads of Konoha. It was already midnight, she worked late because she's going to get crazy in the house.

She walks past the bar and found group of men staring at her as if like she's being sexualized.

Kaori tightened her grip to her handbag and white long coat as she tried to walk faster but the man catched up to holding her wrist.

"It's lonely for such a pretty woman walking alone in the empty streets" she tried to let go of her wrist but the man held it tighter.

"Leave me alone." Kaori kept trying to walk away

"Now now, where are you going... I can accompany you." he playfully said as his lips met her jaw, smelling the sweet flowery scent of the amber eyed woman. Kaori unable to get away from his grip just closed her eyes, she's scared and the man is clearly reeking alcohol all over his body.

She's about to shout when all of a sudden the man pressed his thighs through the fabric of her dress "Don't shout, I'll kill you." her eyes widened, trying to stop the tears from flowing as the man attempted to kiss her neck.

"I suggest you stay away from her." The voice echoed through the alleys of the street. It was cold and firm. It's as if he's commanding the drunk man. Kaori's eyes widened, feeling relieved but at the same time scared.

_Kakashi..._

"Who the fuck are you?! Mind your own business" the man attempted to pull out his knife but Kakashi immediately threw a kunai to the hem of his shirt, causing the drunk man to be pinned down the floor. He did not even glanced to the man! He's just staring at Kaori, his eyes is dark and he is angry. He held Kaori's white long coat and bag to his freehand while the other held her hand.

"For someone who's trying to sexually assault _my wife_ , I should be the one asking that."

"Kakashi-"

Kaori closed her eyes in surprise as Kakashi kicked the man, causing him to lose consciousness and looked straight into her glowing amber eyes. He's angry. He's holding her hand so tight and she's trembling in fear.

"Where have you been? It's already midnight."

"I...was...well.."

"Was what? what are you hiding? I was gone for 3 weeks and you're coming home this late?" He sounded like accusing her and it annoyed the hell out of her. 

"What are you thinking? I- well got home from work."

Kakashi's eyes widened and tried to keep himself composed "Work? It's not necessary for you to work. You can just ask me-"

"It's not the money Kakashi can you all stop talking about as if I'm a high maintenance woman?!" she snapped.

It caused him to gasped in surprise, he did not utter a word.

They're both tired. Kakashi from his mission, Kaori from her work.

"Just because I'm born Sugawara means I'm much more high maintenance! I'm just as simple as everyone in this village! Can't you even consider that I'm going crazy inside the house?! I was so worried to the four of you let alone that you did not even come home when you promised it'll only take a week or two. The third hokage even said _'it would be better if Kakashi will be the one to explain the events'_ I should be the one asking here! If I stay in that house any longer I might go crazy thinking to the four of you." she stubbornly said as she finally got to get away from Kakashi's loosen grip.

_She never snapped like this._

Kaori did not even retrieve her bag and coat to Kakashi's. She's carelessly walking away, attempting to get away from his sight and just go home as soon as she can. As much as she desperately wanted to ask how is he? how are the other three? She was concerned. She felt close to the kids and as well as to Kakashi. Even if it's just someone like their old sister and Kakashi's friend, she was concerned and scared. It was not like the other weeks where it is more relieving to have Kakashi out on a mission. _The thought of the dangers in the missions scared her_. She didn't want to lose anyone already.

\-----

  
Few days have passed and Kaori never talks to Kakashi. She wakes up much more earlier, cook some food and leave it there for Kakashi. She knows Kakashi's not a morning person and when her works are finally done she cooks dinner for them but she always made sure to eat dinner first. Kakashi did not even know where she's working. She stopped talking to him, escorting him at the door every morning, they stopped eating together and for some reason, Kakashi is annoyed by the fact that he's gotten used to the usual whims of the woman, he got used to the smiles she gives and the sole fact that someone asks him how's his day with team 7 have gotten over his system already. _Like it is somehow a natural thing to do as a daily basis._

"I'll turn in for the night. You can reheat your food. I'm visiting the Manor tomorrow so I'll be gone for few days." She calmly said, Kakashi did not utter a word.

 _There's got to be a way to stop this._ He thought.

"You can't avoid me forever, Kaori. We're living under the same roof." He looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yeah right. You're not." Kakashi answered sarcastically.

"I'm heading up." Kaori ignored the man's words and walks straight ahead but Kakashi stopped her tracks. His headband now worn off and his eyes looks tired, he's wearing his mask, plain navy blue turtle neck and pants. Kaori softened her looks. She felt bad, he looks really drained.

_"I'm sorry."_

Kaori gasped and backed down a bit as the silver haired jōnin stood in front of her.

"Can you forgive me now? I don't know what came into my mind. I'm sorry for accusing you." Kakashi said but with a bit of pride in it. Obviously he is not used to this and Kaori just sighed as his eyes softens, curiosity filled her mind when he opened his scarred left eye.

_The famed Sharingan... Why does Kakashi has it? It's the reason why he always covered it._

"I'm not mad. I just hate being judged." Kakashi stumbled a bit to the side as his sharingan started spinning carelessly, automatically memorizing the details of Kaori's face. She tried to support his shoulders. Guilt starting to twitch on her stomach. She felt like a horrible person.

"A-are you okay?" She asked as she takes a look on him with concern. Kakashi nodded in response

"I was asked to have few days off. My chakra is still drained." he explained holding his scarred cheeks and closed left eye.

"Take a seat already. I'll reheat the food for you." she warmly smiled to Kakashi while he patiently sat there, waiting for his wife to prepare the food. He also noticed that Kaori's preparing some tea and as she placed the dinner in front of Kakashi, she added some dried chrysanthemum to the tea. "It'll help you sleep well later. You look so drained." Kakashi just nodded at her and she smiled once again.

His eyes softens, _It's been awhile since I last saw those smiles._

"Thank you...for always taking care of me."

She sat at the chair "I should be the one thanking you though. You almost provided me everything. Even though you don't have to..." she softly complained which made Kakashi chuckle.

"I guess we could call it some _husband duties_?" her cheeks flamed up to the sudden tease of Kakashi but she immediately noticed that Kakashi's hesitant to eat.

"I'll go to the sala for awhile. I won't peak I promise. Just call me when you're done and I'll wash the dishes, you're dead tired." she smiled as she got up the chair but he stopped her.

"I-I don't mind. Just stay there." 

_There's just nothing to hide though._ He thought. Anticipation came into her mind, excited but trying to contain herself as he slowly pulled down the mask.

_He is goddamn showing it!!!_

"You look excited." He said

"You've been hiding it and the kids are desperate to see it! I should be excited duh!" she squealed in happiness and Kakashi's mask freely hang in his neck

She noticed a beauty mark on his chin. Flawless. _Holy hell, I never thought Kakashi would be THIS handsome..._

"What? Now I'm uncomfortable." He said. She smiled, the smile that almost want to tease and joke Kakashi all night. 

"You are handsome, Big Guy!" She gave him a thumbs up, receiving weird compliment from this very shy and silent woman made him chuckle as Kakashi started eating.

"Am I not with the mask on?" He joked.

"N-no! You looked mysterious with all the fabrics covering your face and that beauty mark is oddly famili- OH SHIT!" she suddenly stand up in panic which made Kakashi look her in surprise

"Why? What happened?" Kakashi inquired but Kaori immediately sat down and her hands to her cheek, feeling anxious.

"It's Sukea!!!" she suddenly blurted out and it completely took Kakashi by surprise.

_She knew? How?!_

"Kaori, I can expl-"

"Oh my god! I met a man who treated me some takoyaki back in the market during my first day at the village and I literally forgot to pay him! Aaaahhhh it's so embrassing! What would he think of me!! I already met him twice!!" she frantically said and Kakashi let out a laugh.

_I guess she didn't knew._

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind" He goes back to eating

"I. Ate. Three. Orders. Kakashi!"

"I'm sure he's willing to treat you, otherwise you wouldn't get the second and third order right?"

"Maybe because he thought I was going to pay him! BUT I ACTUALLY FORGOT!" she frowned

"Okay okay, calm down we'll pay him when we see him next time." He assured to the woman

_You gave me lots of dinners already, Kaori. Three orders of Takoyaki is not even a big deal._

"Anyways how's your mission? I'm sorry I wasn't able to ask."

"Dreadful. The enemy turned out to be a rogue ninja. C-ranked mission turned to S-ranked, the kids matured so much, I'm proud of them."

"I see that's very nice of the kids. It's good everyone is safe."

Few minutes have passed and Kaori finally calmed down and stared at the silver haired jōnin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"You have a sharingan... If it's okay to know... How?" Kakashi's face changed. A bit surprised and a bit sensitive. He cannot blame her though. His mind flashed back to Obito and as well as Rin's memoirs.

"It's a gift from my comrade. Uchiha Obito, deceased during the third war." he answered nonchalantly and Kaori frowned, finally realizing that she have crossed the line.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know and you're curious." he tried to assured her but Kaori shook her head off. "N-no I'm really sorry I should have realized it sooner."

"Hey. It's fine, you deserve to know something about me." He calmly answered.

Kakashi wants to know her too.

It's not obligatory anymore but more of his selfish desire to know her more.

_And it's getting scary that I am dangerously liking the way things are going between us._

"Don't tell if you're uncomfortable. I don't want to force you." She said

"I want to know you too." He suddenly said and Kaori smiled at her.

"There's nothing much to know though. Born and raised in Land of Iron, birthdate is 20th of December and I have an O blood type. I have a secluded life in the Manor. My mother died from ambush the day after my birthday, although I don't remember that much of the incident when I woke up mom already died so I needed to stay inside the Manor to avoid danger. I sneaked up one time to go to bars but trust me it did not end up good." she chuckled but Kakashi clearly saw how sad her eyes turned when she mentioned her mother.

"Papa remarried Mistress with her daughter Matsuko. They're not bad, just as long as I'm following them and I'm not going near Papa." she added as she suddenly started looking to many areas.

Trying to distract herself from crying.

"Hey." He tried to hold her hands but she pulled back.

"I-I'm fine! Just some bad memories. What about you?" He nodded at her as he drank the tea.

"Born in September 15th, grew up at Konoha and we have the same blood type. My father died from suicide, I cannot remember my mother like you do. Obito and I have a rough start we really hate each other. Though we finally got to understand each other when we tried to save my other comrade, Rin. It didn't end up well. I initially got blind when I saved him from a stab to an enemy while he saved me from a falling boulder..." Kakashi hesitated, he kept his hands to his legs as his hands started trembling.

"Minato Sensei also died. A-and Rin... She's captured because of me I- well killed her because she wants to save-"

Kakashi stopped as she felt a warm and calming embrace. Kaori hugging his head to her chest. Kakashi's hearing her heart beating fast while Kaori traced his silver locks.

"Baka. I told you to stop if you weren't ready. I understand already. Please don't make it harder." she whispered with a cracked voice.

Kaori was taken by surprise when his hands snaked to her waist, pulling her closer to him and Kakashi closed his eyes.

_"It's good to be back, Kaori..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all love it. Please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> With love,  
> gmoonlight01


	9. Icha Icha Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity kills the cat, Kaori reads the Icha Icha.

It's one of the usual morning to Kakashi and Kaori. She cooks breakfast, he wash the dishes, She escorts him by the door and he leaves their house.

It's as if there's no problem at all.

"I'm going to go upstairs and change. I need to go to work." Kaori said and Kakashi just nodded, still immersed in his Icha Icha Paradise.

Kaori chose to wear her yellow tea length dress, a black handbag, her long white coat hanging outside the closet and her hair tied in a low bun.

As she slowly goes down the stairs, her brows furrowed.

_Is that Kakashi? giggling?_

The sudden curiosity filled her mind as she found herself behind the silver haired jōnin. He's standing by the door, still giggling while reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

_He didn't even noticed I'm behind him!_

She tried to tip toed to look over his broad shoulders. Still giggling and she find it cute. She smiled

"Looks like things are getting spicy in that chapter." she whispered and suddenly he closed the book. Kakashi's face flustered as he turned to look back at the woman.

"What? I'm trying to see what you're reading-" Kaori tried to get the book but Kakashi raised it above his head

"This book is not for you, Kaori." he said still holding the book above his head but Kaori's just as stubborn as him

"What are you hiding? I want to read it too!" She slightly jumped to reach the book but Kakashi smirked, his height is out of her reach and as he looked down to her, their faces are just inch closer.

Kaori stopped from jumping carelessly when Kakashi stared at him. They've never been this close.

 _She really has beautiful eyes. Gorgeous. Her black hair perfectly complimented her amber eyes._ Kakashi thought.

 _Those dark onyx eyes are really something._ Kaori thought.

Kakashi chuckled as he lightly tapped her head with his book "Come on, let's head out."

"By the way, I won't be home tomorrow." she said while walking along the streets of Konoha and Kakashi still reading his Icha Icha Paradise

"Are you going to your Manor?" He asked and Kaori just nodded.

"Papa asked me to visit the Manor, I can't say no to them." she explained  
\--------

Kakashi spent the entire day outside their home.

Today marks the 2nd day of Kaori in the Land of Iron and he spent most of his time doing missions under the Lord Third's command and he would sometimes train squad 7.

_I wonder if she's back already?_

Kakashi finally standing up in his usual spot near the academy he decides to go home. He's never this excited to come home, not when he's still living back in the apartment. Back then are just picture frames of his teams, his book and a small plant by the windows. Suddenly there's something sentimental to come back to. He's been feeling awfully weird and all but he try not to be so worried about.

Upon reaching the house, he stood by the gate. Kakashi stared at the 'Hatake' plate on the side of the door that caught his attention. He smiled.

_Kaori must have made this, even her writings are delicate._

His eyes widened when he entered their house, it's Kaori wearing one of her classic plaid dresses and she's wearing her shoes, holding her handbag and her long coat.

"Oh! You're back Kakashi, how's your day?" she smiled at the silver haired jōnin

"You're back too. Aren't you going to take a rest? You look tired." He calmly asked but she shook her head off

"I got a few hours of sleep when I got home this morning. I need to fix some paper works at the pharmaceuticals. Boss would probably kill me, I already took a day off yesterday."

"I see." He said and decided to take off his shoes and head to the sala

"Oh and Kakashi, I don't think I can cook dinner tonight. I might be working late, Gomen!" it was her last words and she finally left the house and Kakashi decided to sleep for awhile.  
\------

The lights of the building are wide open. It seems like everyone is busy.

Although medicines are not much of a trend because of the medical ninjutsu, the drugs and medicines are a big necessity to Konoha for prevention and as a major therapeutic use most especially for recuperating ninjas.

Kakashi is walking back and forth with his hands in his pockets, mentally battling with himself if he should go in or not. He's never done this even once in his life, he never even imagined he'd attempt to fetch Kaori in the Konoha Pharmaceuticals.

_She's working late, I don't think I should bother her. What the fuck am I even doing here?_

"You're Hatake-san right, a shinobi of Leaf?" A woman around 40's asked her, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uhh yeah..."

"Are you here for your wife? Hatake Kaori?" She inquired and he's a bit stumbled on hearing her name. Maybe he's gotten used to people calling her a 'Sugawara heiress' or 'Lady Kaori' that he actually forgotten that Kaori is also a Hatake now. He did not expect her to apply to works using his surname. He just nodded in response and the woman smiled to her.

_Hatake Kaori..._

"You can see her in the office, I think she's almost done."

"Thank you." Kakashi said and the woman lead the way inside. It was actually his first time entering the building, it's almost as the same scent of the hospital. It's a big manufacturing with many drugs on the making.

"Mrs. Hatake is a diligent and kind woman, she's fun to be with. You're lucky to have her, Hatake-san." she said and he just smiled at her while he carefully observed the people packaging, labeling and even testing the drug's quality control to be able to reach in the markets.

"Left corner on the last door is Mrs. Hatake's office." She instructed and Kakashi nodded as he made his way towards the room.

The door is left opened and Kakashi was about to knock to get her attention but he chuckled under his mask when she saw her right elbow on the desk and her palms at her cheeks. Her legs are crossed and she's still wearing the long white coat that made her hair glow more.

_She fell asleep._

He scanned the papers filled with scientific researches, revised proposals and most of it are pharmaceutical analysis of the drugs. There are also botanical and pharmacological terminologies unfamiliar to Kakashi, even the list of chemicals are outlined alphabetically by Kaori, she's a meticulous person too.

Organized and neat.

Everything is perfectly in its own place.

Kakashi decides to come closer to her table, carefully observing and memorizing the features of the amber eyed woman. Her skin is like a glass, flawless and her lips are naturally red. She has no beauty mark on her face but nevertheless, flawless. The glowing black hair, natural brows and her thick lashes made her stood out more. He smirked.

_Sandaime Hokage Sama is right, you are a real beauty._

His fingerless ninja gloves unconsciously tugged the hair towards her ears that covers her face, he gasped as the woman opened her eyes. The amber colored eye stared at him with a tired face. Kakashi flustered and immediately stiffened his back.

"Ka...Kashi?"

"Now you're falling asleep during work." He joked and she immediately sat properly, checking if she left morning glories. Kakashi chuckled

"I was just about to leave but I fell asleep. I've read something interesting and I finally got to know some information about you." She crossed her arms. It's Kaori's turn to smirk that made Kakashi's forehead crease.

"What do you mean?" he said and Kaori took something in her drawer. His eyes widened when she swing a deluxe orange cover of the book, smirking.

_Icha Icha Paradise and it's even a deluxe edition! I haven't even had the time to buy that._

"I can't believe I actually bought a deluxe version. This book is literally a smut!" She said and Kakashi's cheeks flamed. "I believe adult book with a mature content is the right term" He defended

"Closet Perv." She joked

"What?" He asked in complete disbelief.

"Although I don't approve to the man. He left the heroine after she tried to teach herself how to love." she commented which made Kakashi flinched his visible eye

"Nope. The man did the right thing." The silver haired shinobi defended.

"He's an irresponsible lover Kakashi it is not something to be romanticized." She argued back.

"He did it for the girl, I don't see anything wrong about that." 

"He should have told her, not just leave her." She retorted back while crossing her arms and Kakashi chuckled under his mask as he pat her head

"Okay woman enough already, you're getting mad. Have you eaten dinner?" She shook her head off, still pissed off that Kakashi agreed to the man's actions in the books. He find it cute, being mutual to the books he read and sharing the thoughts of each other.

_But not on a hungry wife though. Dangerous._

"C'mon let's eat outside, I haven't eaten yet."

Kaori took off her coat and got her bag. As they walk outside the building he noticed many eyes to Kaori, maybe its the attention that suddenly a husband fetched his wife or they're just curious. He didn't care though.

Walking towards the restaurant was nothing but a pissed off Kaori. Kakashi purposely teased her to the man from the book and without knowing they are already in front of the restaurant. He find it calming to have her see with different emotions.

"You're like a boiling kettle, let's get inside." he said and Kaori just let out a small hmph that made the silver haired jōnin chuckle.

They started eating, it was quiet. Maybe because they're both hungry and tired from the long day. Kaori chuckled "I think your team is stalking us. They're behind."

He sighed "I know. They never get tired aren't they? They tried to take off my mask last mission." He complained. Kaori leaned closer to the silver haired jōnin that made him stiffened his back. Her lips close to his ears.

"You can take if off though. They're behind you and I swear it's going to kill them." Kakashi did as she says and Kaori started laughing at how Naruto and Sakura almost kiss the glasses of the window just to see their sensei's face and eventually they gave up.

They all left with a huge disappointment on their faces as they never even got to glance on their sensei's face.

They're done eating and Kaori just sat, smiling like a kid. "Eating is the very best way to relieve yourself!" she cheerfully said and Kakashi just stared at her, watching how she reacts on every single thing.

"Oh! I've got something for you Big Guy!!" She excitedly said as Kakashi sat back up, crossing his legs and his brows furrowed while looking to Kaori who's getting it from her bag.

It's medium sized box, enough to fit in his ninja bag though. She handed it to Kakashi.

"Here. I don't accept 'no thank you' as an answer you are required to take it. Don't mind the wrapper that's what I have in the office." Kakashi reluctantly got the wrapped box.

"What's this?" he said

"Just open it, I was supposed to give it to you tomorrow and treat you lunch because I got my first paycheck but you already treated me tonight so I decided to give it to you now." She said smiling and looking straight into his eyes

 _What the hell is happening? What am I feeling?_ He said in his thoughts

Kakashi slowly unwrapped the box, Kaori just sitting there quietly waiting for Kakashi to open her gift and to his surprise a red hard bound cover of a book stood right before his eyes.

_It's the damned Icha Icha Violence that has been recently out!_

Kakashi trying his best to keep himself composed in front of the woman but Kaori laughed at him. "You have absolutely no idea how excited you look right now and you're even hiding it from me!"

"Is this really mine?" he said in disbelief and Kaori nodded at him

"It's just a little gift. I just want to thank you for taking care of me the past five months." She smiled to him warmly

"Kaori I-"

"Besides after hearing your giggles downstairs proves you're a die hard fan of Icha Icha but heck, I'm still annoyed to that man in the book, he even-"

Kakashi stopped her, slightly glaring at the woman.

**"I'm really thankful, excited and I'm not hiding it but please no spoilers, _wife._ "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it. Please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> With love,  
> gmoonlight01


	10. At All Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission to escort Kaori for a peace treaty alliance.

It's not that she should be bothered about it.

_We agreed about this situation._

Well she can't blame him, he'd rather have a fellow ninja whom he shares the same interest than a privileged woman from a wealthy family. Her shoulders slumped on the chair.

"Well I honestly thought we're doing better. Yare yare." she whispered to herself

The emerald colored kunoichi and Kakashi flashbacked her mind. She saw everything BUT not entirely though. The woman named ' **Hanare** ' as what she heard from the three tiny genins and since that day she never spoke to Kakashi.

 _Well they kissed. I guess._ She thought.

_"I don't even know why I'm like this. I'm acting like a jealous wife."_

"Well that's okay, Mrs. Hatake. You are THE WIFE after all." A voice near the door spoke. It was Kai. She rolled her eyes. He's the first friend she had in the company.

"What do you want Kai?"

"Nothing. A shinobi named Yamashiro Aoba says that the Third Hokage summons you. He has weird eyeglasses by the way."

She chuckled by the man's response and decided to let Kai take over of the things she's doing. That Yamashiro Aoba guy escorted her to the Hokage's tower and to her surprise, Kakashi and Team 7 are there as well.

She smiled to Aoba "Thank you Yamashiro-san"

Aoba blushed. Almost sheepishly rubbed his nape to the sudden action of the Sugawara. _She is gorgeous_ , she didn't even notice how glowing she looks with the old rose tea length dress she is wearing.

"You can leave now Aoba. This is a private meeting." Kakashi suddenly commanded.

"Y-yes Kakashi-san."

It was firm and cold. She did not even look into his eye, she didn't care and it annoyed Kakashi more. The more she ignores him, the more grumpy he gets and Kakashi is obviously getting agitated anymore. _She wouldn't even listen to me!!_ He thought.

As the meeting goes on, Kaori was silent. The team 7 clearly getting excited on their new mission but it seems like their sensei shows no reaction to it. His hands are casually placed on his pockets. He's not even listening to the Hokage and all throughout the meeting Kaori felt the weird stares of the silver haired jōnin.

_What is your problem, Hatake?_

Turns out Kaori is the Sugawara representative to deliver and sign the peace treaty on the Land of Rice to the Yin Clan, one of the biggest households of Daimyō Clans. It was near her hometown, Land of Iron and her father entrusted it to Kaori and Kakashi. Turns out that Team 7 is to guard her.

 _Great. Just when I wanted to avoid Kakashi, now I am a part of their mission. Just great._ Kaori thought.

"I figured it would be best if it's your husband guarding you, right Kakashi?"

The silver haired jōnin just nodded at him and they finally dismissed the four of them. Walking outside of the Hokage's tower, Naruto can't stop exclaiming how excited he was. He's even bragging that she'll protect Kaori at all cost.

She finds it funny and warming. He really loves to go on missions. _What an incredible Will of Fire_. She thought

Kakashi commanded the three to take a good rest and they'll leave tomorrow morning. It's going to be a 10 hour travel so they needed to head out as early as possible.

As soon as they reached the house, Kaori attempted to walk upstairs. She doesn't want to talk nor even see Kakashi.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Upstairs. Going to take a rest."

Kaori attempting to take another step, Kakashi held her hand. Stopping her from going up.

_Damn it._

"You can stop giving me the cold shoulders now Kaori. It's been three days."

"I'm just tired."

"Really? You have the time to smile at someone else and here you don't even want to look at me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She answered not even looking to Kakashi. She heard him sigh. Kaori felt bad, but she herself doesn't even know why she's being like this. _I'm being petty_. Kaori thought.

"Kaori if it's about Hanare, I can explain-"

"Look, Kakashi. Let's just stop pretending alright? Please. After all we agreed just to be on a mutual understanding. Let's not give a damn to each other's personal affairs."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He smirked. Slowly letting go of her hand.

He finally turns his back on her.

"Fine. Whatever you want." 

\---------

Three hours seems longer than usual when traveling with Kakashi and his team. Kaori requested not to prepare unnecessary palanquin. She wanted to travel freely like what she does with few shinobi when going back to the manor.

She wore a simple long brown off shoulder dress, some three inch closed shoes and a bag of clothes with some necessities good for two days.

She at least needed to look presentable to the Yin family.

Kakashi tried to get the medium sized bag she's holding. Just to help her loosen up. _Just being mutual._ He thought.

To his surprise, the raven haired woman tugged away from his grip. "I can manage, Kakashi."

"Aight. Whatever you say." He just answered and he got far away again.

Team 7 seems to notice the tension between Kaori and Kakashi. They are silent too. Naruto's usual whims and Sakura's usual tease cannot be heard too. They knew something is wrong about how their sensei acts. He's cold even to the kids. Kaori also noticed it, he never even bothered looking at her anymore. She's just walking alongside Sasuke who's on his usual silent self. The most good one on hiding his emotions with those flat face he's been showing.

Another hour have passed and they continuously travelled and finally passed through a village. It is a small village, but it is a bit festive than they thought, there are many food stalls on the side and Kaori is unconsciously coming towards a small takoyaki stand. _She is hungry and she can't even request a short break from Kakashi_. She is scared. The man is like a walking ice, he is cold and she didn't want to bother her anymore.

Letting out with a heavy sigh, she goes back to Sasuke's side. _Sayonara my precious Takoyaki._ She thought.

Kaori's forehead creased, slowly feeling the pain in her calves. _Damn heels._ Her pace are starting to get slower. She slowly cannot keep up with the shinobis guarding her. Kakashi glanced at her who's silently walking with his hands on his pocket.

"Let's take a short rest at the inn. Grab something to eat."

The team 7 almost screamed in joy, Kaori exhaled. _Finally, my dearest takoyaki!!_

After booking a single room in the inn, Team 7 got out and grabbed some food in the village. Kakashi and Kaori were left in the room. The silence was deafening and it is scary, no one even dared to talk.

 _I should at least leave him here to rest._ Kaori thought. 

"I uhh- will head out for a while and find something to eat..." _Takoyaki!!!!_ She thought.

He's surprised, Kaori for the first time initiated a conversation. He smirked under his mask. "Just stay there, he should be here any minute now." 

Kaori was confused but she decided to comply with a very grumpy face and crossed her arms. _I want to eat takoyaki. Now is the chance and he even restricts me from going out!_ She thought.

Kakashi silently chuckled. _The hungry wife is getting grumpy now._ Suddenly, the door opened and the exact replica of Kakashi was standing before them. _His shadow clone and he is holding a paper bag that has the very familiar smell, Takoyaki!!!_

Kakashi got the paper bag and the clone disappeared with a white puff of smoke. He handed it to Kaori, the amber eyed woman clearly getting excited. She is hungry and the takoyaki made her drool. "Here. At least eat some takoyaki." 

She smiled. _He noticed_. "Thank you Kakashi.." 

After silently eating the silver haired shinobi suddenly kneeled in front of her. She gasped in surprise when his fingerless gloves slowly raised up the cloth of her dress. He held her calf and to her damn surprise, he slowly massaged it. It felt good and her muscles relaxed a bit.

"You shouldn't wear heels when travelling." He nagged and she just smiled at him.

"You don't have to do this." She said but Kakashi didn't answer.

Kaori slowly leaned on the wall and without noticing, she dozed off.  
\------------

The tension has loosen up for a bit. Yin's and Sugawara's peace treaty has been successfully signed by both representatives. Team 7 and Kakashi stood at Kaori's back, patiently waiting for both parties to finish. The silver haired jōnin noticed that this Yin Zhua representative is also the first son of Yin Clan.

Obviously trying to flirt with his wife. _The audacity._ He thought.

"I never realized Lady Sugawara has such delicate features. I might just offer you a marriage to strengthen the ties between Yins and Sugawaras."

Kaori gasped in surprise. It was unexpected. She heard Naruto at the back throw his classic whims, clearly defending his Kakashi sensei.

"What are you-"

The blonde genin's words are stopped by Kakashi. He immediately took him back to his post and asked him to calm down. One wrong move and things might go the other way around.

"You are joking Zhua-sama." Kaori answered the safe word as she drank the tea.

_Calm down, Kaori._

Zhua held her free hand, stroked her palms and almost seducing her.

"Nonsense... I'm actually quite serious about it Lady Sugawara. You are interesting."

Kaori softly tugged it off as she placed down the cup of tea, the silver ring with amber stones stood before Yin Zhua's eyes.

"I beg your pardon Lord Zhua but I do appreciate if you'd stop calling me a Sugawara in front of my husband."

Their eyes widened in response. Even Kakashi who has no interest on whatever they are talking about suddenly got their attention. He stiffened his back, Naruto and Sakura smiling widely while Sasuke gave out his classic smirk.

"I may be a Sugawara heiress but please do refer me with my proper initials, I think I made it clear that I'm Hatake Kaori."

Kakashi smirked. Somehow feeling proud of Kaori. _His wife._

Zhua placed his hand back on his thigh. He smiled, almost giving out a smirk. "Will sure do, _Lady Hatake._ "

Both parties were about to head out from the rendezvous points. Yins came from the Land of Water, the Kirigakure with ANBU mist stand as his guard. The moment they stepped outside, a large number of shuriken fly across them. Team 7 and ANBU mist immediately guarded both parties.

 _I knew it, they've been lurking around since._ He thought. Kakashi intentionally waited for both parties to sign and exchange scrolls before dealing with the enemies to avoid panic and anxiety among everyone else. If one of the representatives end up wounded or worse, dead. The clan will be reliable. It's a tight spot for them.

Kakashi started wielding his hand signs

"Doton (Earth Release): Rock shield"

Kakashi lifts up a giant piece of earth and uses it as a shield. But the group of ninjas started advancing, he glanced at the forehead protector.

"It's Kusagakure. Hidden Grass." The numbers of the team are overwhelming as Lightning strikes the rock shield "Damn it. A lightning user." Kakashi whispered. Kaori was trembling, she has no idea of what is happening.

"Ka-kashi." She whispered almost tearing up.

Kakashi glanced to the ANBU mist, "Please take Kaori to the Land of Iron just across this area. We'll hold them off. I can't fight them if Kaori and Lord Zhua stands vulnerable in this area. My students will assist you."

Kaori's eyes widened. The ANBU mist nodded at Kakashi, completely cooperating with his orders. They needed to guarantee the peace treaty and the safety of the representatives. "We'll guarantee Lady Hatake's safety to the Land of Iron."

 _N-no! I can't leave him here!!_ She thought.

Tears started streaming down to her cheeks. She doesn't want to lose anyone already. Seeing Kakashi and the whole team 7 in an actual combat scares the hell out of her. She knows they're well trained shinobi most especially Kakashi but the thought of leaving him here for the sake of her safety is something she cannot fathom. _She is scared._

"Naruto!! You stay here with me, help me distract the ninjas with your clones." Kakashi commanded as he finally pulled up his Konoha headband, revealing his sharingan. Kusagakure ninjas almost trembled with the sudden appearance of Kakashi. Who would have thought that the famed 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' would stood right before their eyes.

The ANBU mist, Yin Zhua, Sasuke and Sakura dragged Kaori out of the scene. Desperately calling for Kakashi and Naruto's name.

_Please! I can't leave them here._

The silver haired jōnin glanced back to her, he smiled. Both of his eyes speaks assurance.

"We'll be right behind you. I won't let any of them get in trouble." He assured and she shook her head off. She yanked herself away from the ANBU mist and ran towards Kakashi "Please. Let's go. I'm not leaving this place without you and Naruto." The raven haired woman pleaded.

Kakashi has no damn idea about his thoughts.

Maybe it was all adrenaline

Maybe it was his will to come back.

 _I don't even know what I am feeling, Kaori._ He thought.

The next thing he did is a kiss landed on her forehead.

_**"Sasuke, Sakura. Protect my wife at all cost."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it. Please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> With Love,  
> gmoonlight01


	11. So Close But Still So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori's father, Sugawara Hiteko's 55th birthday.

"YOU are the most reckless tiny blonde genin I've ever known in my whole life!!!"

She's pinching the cheeks of Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi chuckled while watching them.

"N-nee chan that hurts" She decided to let go of Naruto, she suddenly hugged the blonde genin.

Kakashi stared at her with concern.

"Don't go off alone like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." She whispered

Team seven and Kaori have finally reached the Sugawara Manor. The huge gate stood in front of them, a fountain inside and the yard that is almost as big as a castle.

 _Is this really a Manor?_ Kakashi thought.

The Manor is colored white to cream, the classic Sugawara flower and field insignia stood right in front of the gate. There are also Samurai guarding by the gates, they bowed to Kaori.

"Lady Kaori, Lord Kakashi." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the formalities and honorifics.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are in awe as they enter the household, large family frames of all the generations of Sugawaras and glass chandeliers stood before them. They are really preserved and the most prominent Daimyō Clan in the entire five nations.

"Nee-chan!!! You have such a huge house!!"

"Look at those large picture frames" Sakura pointed.

Kakashi glanced to the latest picture frame. It was their family picture, Kaori and her step sister while the mistress and her father at the back.

_Her smile is different compared to how she smiles back in the village._

"Lady Kaori!! Lord Kakashi!! We heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Chisa!!! I missed you!" Kaori held both of her hand but she immediately let go when the familiar silhouette stood before them.

"Ahh there goes my daughter and my son in law. We heard what happened, is everyone alright?" The head of clan, Sugawara Hiteko.

Kakashi bowed to her father as he spoke "We have delivered the peace treaty with Yin family and ensured Kaori's safety, Sir and Lady Matsumomo"

The black haired man smiled "Please please! Drop the formalities you are my son-in-law. Geez I'm really indebted to the Hatakes. First your father saved my ass in an ambush and now his son saved my daughter from danger."

"Hiteko is right, drop the formalities dear!"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck "I u-uh yes, Father..."

Turns out that Hiteko have sent a letter to the Hokage with a request they stay at the Land of Iron for two more days in honor of Hiteko's 55th birthday celebration. The Mistress and Hiteko left all the duties to Chisa to assist team 7.

"Chisa, please provide team 7 a guest room. Thank you."

Chisa and the rest of the kids made their way to the guest room while Kakashi and Kaori were left alone in the hallways. They barely interacted since what happened few hours ago.

Both have no guts nor strength to do so.

"I'm sorry, I can't provide you a guest room. Papa is here and I can't let them think that we are not doing well."

Kakashi carefully observed the raven haired woman's room. It's spacious. It has intricate champagne colors with a mixture of silver flowers.

"Please make yourself home. I'm sorry I didn't know we are to stay for two more days."

"Stop apologizing already. I don't mind." He answered and Kaori just nodded

"Uhh yeah sure, I'll take some shower for a while." She said and the silver haired jōnin just nodded.

Kakashi wandered around the room. The large white canopy bed and a white decorative fabric is draped across the upper space between the posts. The cream vanity table that has lots of jewelries in it. _She sure love collecting picture frames._

Kakashi's attention were fixed to some small picture frames, it was a kid Kaori and another kid about their age. They were close, Kaori's happy and even her eyes are smiling. It was her and a man that almost has the same hair color of Kakashi but his eyes are green, like Sakura's.

Without knowing, a pang hits on his chest as he continued to glance at more frames. It was still her and him. They practically grew up together and he never saw Kaori this happy.

_I guess I really don't know you well._

* * *

Kakashi waits at the room, he and Kaori barely talked. He didn't even know why, he felt the strange feeling and he himself cannot figure it out anymore. Suddenly a brown haired woman entered the room, it was the mistress' daughter.

"Kakashi-san where's Kaori?"

"Chisa is still helping her." Kakashi answered, to his surprise a pair of hands placed his chest.

He gasped in surprise "Uhh, Matsuko-san."

"You're mysterious. I like you." She whispered seductively. Matsuko attempted to pull down her mask but Kakashi held her hands.

"I think it's inappropriate to do this most especially when I'm married to your sister." She smirked, circling her fingers to his chest

"So you're going to do this when you're not with Kaori?"

He smirked back. "I think you misunderstood. I should get going Matsuko-san I'm going to fetch my wife."

Kakashi goes away from the scene. She was annoying just like Kaori's step mother. Matsuko crossed her arms as he watched the silver haired jōnin leave Kaori's room. "That's just an arrange marriage. You can practically do whatever you want, besides that woman is a prude. She won't be able to satisfy you."

Kakashi stopped his tracks as he opens the door. "We're happy living together, Matsuko-san. I would appreciate if you stop bad mouthing my wife in front of me before I lose my ounce of respect to my wife's sister. "

Then he left. _What the actual fuck has gotten over me._

His eyes suddenly glanced to the woman. She's wearing a white heart shaped top long gown paired with a silver fur that complimented Kakashi's white linings on his tuxedo. Her hair is fallen down and she is wearing a light make up.

_Stunning._ That's the word. She looked beautiful. Her amber eyes is glowing.

Kakashi smiled returned her warm smile.

"Did you hear what that woman said?" She just nodded 

"Don't worry. I'm used to her whims." Her sudden actions surprised him. She placed her palms in his chest and Kakashi felt a pin.

She smiled as she placed a pin on his right chest and she placed one to hers too.

_A Hatake insignia._

"There. Perfect."

The banquet started. Many of the well known Daimyō clans are present too, some familiar ninja guarding the Daimyō Clans are also present.

"You loooook beautiful nee-chan!" Naruto said, she chuckled.

"Really? The three of you look marvelous." She pinched each of their cheeks. Kakashi chuckled on the scene, even Sasuke wasn't able to escape. The three went away again and started eating, Kaori and Kakashi just stood there, she's still chuckling.

"They're really cute tiny genins." She answered

"You do have a nickname for them aren't you."

"Well you could say that since I once called you a Closet Perv." She joked and Kakashi's forehead creased

"That makes you a closet perv too, you've read it too." Kakashi heard a hmph from the woman. He chuckled in response as she crossed her arms.

"I'm still annoyed to that man, how dare he try to go back to the heroine like nothing ever happened! The audacity of that-"

"Kaori? Is that you?"

They both glanced back to the voice. Both of their eyes widened.

_It was that man. On Kaori's picture frames._

"Eiji? Oh Kami you're back!" She squealed in happiness. It was rare for her to be like this. His eyes widened when he hugged her.

"It's been six years who would have thought you'd be this beautiful. How are you? I heard you moved out of the Manor? Is everything fine? Does the mistress and Matsuko did something again?" The man named Eiji that is about Kakashi's height continuously asked.

Kaori pushed him lightly and smiled at him.

"Baka no. I uhh got married already. How's your studies? I heard you're a successful politician now."

Eiji stood in complete surprise. "Married? Already?"

He smirked. He knew it. Kakashi casually placed his hands in his pockets but Kaori stopped him, she suddenly held his hand and dragged him near Eiji.

"Uhh Eiji, He's Hatake Kakashi we're married for almost 6 months now. Konohagakure's finest shinobi and a Jōnin leader of three tiny genins." She proudly said. Firmly holding his hand.

"Kakashi, He's Tanaka Eiji we're close friends since we were kids but he left when we were 20 to study politics."

Both men just stared at each other, obviously having the tension that even Kaori cannot feel.  
All of a sudden a loud voice of Naruto started calling Kaori and Kakashi.

"Kaka-sensei!! Kaori nee chan!!"

"And that's one out of three tiny genins" She chuckled as she gave a pat on Naruto's blonde hair

"Kaka-sensei! I'm going to steal nee chan we're going to dance!"

Kaori weren't able to do anything. She was dragged by Naruto leaving Eiji and Kakashi alone. The man smirked, offered his hand.

"I guess I was six months late. Pleasure to meet you Sharingan of Kakashi. I hope you are taking care of _my Kaori._ "

Kakashi just stared at him. _Six months late and your Kaori huh._

He replied with his handshake, giving back the same smirk. " _My wife_ and I are happy, too bad you were six months late. We're doing well back in Konoha."

"How did you meet her? She barely goes out."

_Arranged Marriage._

"Just sorts. Maybe destiny." He answered and just left the area. Going back to their table with team seven. He crossed his legs watching Kaori dance with Naruto while Sakura tried to dance with Sasuke but as expected, he declined.

_There's no way I'm going to tell you we're in arranged marriage._

_**(A/N: Preferably listen to this song starting this point)** _

_**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-68x3scEdo> ** _

Suddenly a slow music played in the banquet. The lights turned dim and couples slowly going to the dance floor. Naruto suddenly left Kaori in the middle and rushed towards his sensei.

"Kaka-sensei c'mon!!" He tried to pull him up

"No."

"C'mon Kaka-sensei!!!" He tried looking all so emphatic to Naruto. He crossed his arms

"No. I don't dance Naruto."

"Nee chan is waiting Kakashi sensei~" Sakura suddenly appeared on the side, he glanced to Kaori who's looking at them. That's just three students in one day, his stress and anxiety went up as Kakashi stared at Kaori chuckling on the scene. The way Kakashi's casually sitting while the two of his students are desperately pushing him towards her direction.

_Damn it._

"C'mon Kaka-sensei! I know you are always late but it's **rude to keep your wife waiting!!** " Naruto said. Finally, Kakashi stood up and walked towards his wife.

They were just inch apart.

"Looks like Naruto just did a good job persuading you." She chuckled and he smiled back.

"Ahh well.. You could say that.."

His hands snaked to her waist and they suddenly started moving in rhythm. Kakashi smiled. She's flustered and she's even blushing. Team seven just stared at their sensei and Kaori. Almost melting in happiness while seeing this kind of side their sensei has.

"I forgot to tell you... Well uhh, you look gorgeous."

He suddenly stiffened his back as Kaori placed her palms to his chest, up to his shoulders and finally wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ehh. I'm aware of it but I must say you closet perv absolutely looked ravishing in that tuxedo, I like it more than Junko." She said.

He chuckled. "So now you're comparing me to the main character of Icha Icha that you hate so much?"

She smiled "Sort off, he has no mask though."

 _He smells mint, just like his usual shinobi uniform._ She said in her thoughts.

Kakashi was loss of words. He just stared at Kaori as they follow the rhythm of the slow music.

_Those eyes really captivates everyone, Kaori._

To his surprise, she leaned forward. Her face close to his ears. "C'mon I'll show you something."

She lets go from wrapping her arms around his neck and started dragging him outside the banquet hall. The moon is shinning and as well as the woman walking beside him. She's still holding his hand.

 _I know this is stupid but I don't care already._ Kakashi thought.

He intertwined his fingers to hers, she's shocked but decided not to make it a big deal as they reached a dome, a glass dome in particular. She opened the dim lights and many plants and flowers stood before his eyes.

"What a beauty right." She said. Kaori started touring him around, their hands still holding. Not letting go of each other, like it is somehow natural how her hand perfectly fits to his.

"Father gave this to mother. She loved watering plants and flowers so he made a dome for her."

"When she died, mistress wanted to destroy all the memoirs of mother. Including this, she wanted to make this a teahouse. I desperately pleaded not to and in exchange I should stop lurking around father and give up being the heir of Sugawara but father disagreed, Mistress got mad at me, resented me and controlled me. I know she married me off to kick me out of the Manor so that I would have a lesser chance to be the Sugawara heir." She said. He held her tight, pulling her close to his chest. His free hand softly stroked the raven hair of Kaori.

To his surprise, she tugged her hands to his and she suddenly hugged back. An instinctive he find comforting. Her touch that is so calming and even her body perfectly fits to his.

"But you know what. I'm happy I got to know you, got to meet the tiny genins. Kurenai was right, are a caring man."

_I am happy too, Kaori._

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, for forcing you to marry me and live off with a wife you don't love. I know I'm not even a part of your standards like a skilled kunoichi but I'm-"

He hugged her tight. "Geez Kaori you sure know how to ruin the mood. Lets.. Just stay like this for awhile.."

Tears suddenly fell to her cheeks, causing Kakashi to slightly panic. He held her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"Oi Kaori-"

"I know you are a ninja and your commitment to the Leaf but please Kakashi... If you can come home uninjured do it and please... don't scare me off like that..."

He gasped in surprise. His sharingan spinning aggressively, once again memorizing the delicate face of the raven haired woman. He smiled and his face slowly getting close to her face.

Despite the mask, Kaori felt soft kisses placed on her chin, to her wet cheeks and the tip of her nose.

Kakashi glanced to her once again. "Don't cry. I'll try my best, okay?"

She smiled, it was calming enough to hear his assurance. It's never a promise but assuring enough that he'll try.

"You better do. I'll kill you myself if you die."

He chuckled. "You are such a scary woman."

She closed her eyes as she once again felt the silver haired jōnin coming closer to her face. Just an inch apart where their lips are about to meet, a loud explosion from the above and aesthetic colors of red, green and yellow stood above everyone.

Kaori opened her eyes, looked away in embarrassment as well as Kakashi.

But he smiled when she held his hands. Still looking at the fireworks above.

He intertwined his fingers to her.

and finally glanced to his wife for one more time.

_Well damn that fireworks..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character! Tanaka Eiji! What do you think??
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> With Love,  
> gmoonlight01

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this fic in my wattpad account  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/gmoonlight01 
> 
> With Love,  
> gmoonlight01


End file.
